SOMBRAS DEL PASADO
by Nakuru22
Summary: Miki Ishikawa es una chica de 17 años común y corriente, que pasaria si Eriol se entera que ella es la reencarnacion de una poderosa hechicera? y si entera que ella es mucho mas que eso?... separaciones, amores y vidas pasadas. es mi 1er fic.. 5 cap up...
1. una nueva alumna ha llegado a Tomoeda

Una nueva alumna ha llegado a Tomoeda

Hacia un día precioso en Tomoeda, el verano era lo mejor de esa ciudad; y para los niños de la escuela primaria de Tomoeda era un buen tiempo para salir con los amigos, tomar un helado; total estar al aire libre, dado que hacia un calor muy agradable.

A los niños les encantaba estar en los parques a reunirse a jugar con sus amiguitos, a los más pequeños les encantaban los columpios, balancines y cajas de arena, mientras que a los mayores les gustaba jugar baloncesto o fútbol soccer.

de hecho dos chicos de aproximadamente 12 estaban jugando a la veintiuna en una cancha de baloncesto; uno de ellos tenia unos ojos color ámbar muy intenso con una mirada muy profunda, tenia el cabello castaño y al notar por su expresión parecía un poco contrariado por el chico que estaba frente a el, este otro tenia unos ojos grises que podían parecer de un azul bastante peculiar desde donde se miraran enmarcados por unos anteojos de montura un poco redondeada, su cabello era de un negro azulado muy intenso, y en ese momento esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia que hacia que el otro chico pareciera que fuera a darle una trombosis de lo enojado que estaba.

El chico del cabello negro azulado le sonrió a su compañero, le acababa de ganar una vez mas, ya era la cuarta vez que lo hacia, tomo la pelota y se dirigió hacia el

-vaya, he ganado otra vez! No es genial Shaoran- le pregunto el chico

- lo que tú digas Hiragizawa – dijo Shaoran bastante contrariado- de todas formas ya me cansé de este juego- le dijo y se dirigió hacia las bancas.

En las bancas había un grupo de unos siete chicos entre los que estaban seis niñas y un niño que parecía estar contando algo bastante extraño por las caras que tenían la mayoría de ellas.

-……es por eso que en la mayoría de las civilizaciones antiguas era común que se le hiciera un culto al dios del queso, por que sino lo hacían las vacas y demás mamíferos que domesticaban corrían el riesgo de quedarse secos.- dijo el chico de cabello negro y ojos bastante rasgados.

- ah si? No lo sabia- dijo una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes muy vivos

- ahhh Sakura, cuando va a ser el día que dejes de hacerle caso a las tonterías que dice Yamazaki – dijo una chica de cabellos cafés con trenzas a ambos lados de su cabeza y de ojos del mismo color, que tenia la vena de la sien palpitando a mil apuntando al chico de los ojos rasgados

-era mentira? – Pregunto Sakura- no lo sabía

- Kinomoto, cuando va a ser el día que comprendas que todo lo que dice el son tonterías- apunto una chica de largo cabello negro con coletas- entre Mihara y yo te haremos que abras los ojos lo prometo- dijo la chica con un entusiasmo que asusto a los otros- como que me llamo Li Mei-Ling

- lo que pasa es que mi querida Sakura es tan inocente…- dijo una chica de cabellos negros que apuntaba con la cámara de video hacia los dos chicos que se aproximaban de jugar, a los cuales miraba con expresión embelesada

- ahhh Tomoyo no digas eso – dijo Sakura sonrojándose en el momento en que Shaoran se sentó a su lado.

- no te preocupes Sakura- dijo una chica de cabellos cafés y mirada dulce- hasta yo me creí todo lo que dijo

- gracias Rika – dijo Sakura

- lo que pasa es que lo dice con tanta seriedad que es imposible saber si lo que esta diciendo en verdad o …es algo bastante alejado de la realidad –concluyo una chica de cabellos castaños y anteojos apartándose y dándole espacio al chico de cabello negro azulado y anteojos que acababa de llegar

- bueno a decir verdad no están grave Naoko- dijo Hiragizawa

- a ti nunca nada te parece grave Hiragizawa – le respondió Shaoran de muy mal humor (n/a: se le nota jijiji)

- bueno ya basta Shaoran calmate, y tu Eriol- dijo Sakura volviéndose hacia Hiragizawa- déjalo así…

- Bueno cambiando de tema – dijo Yamazaki, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación con mucho tacto- mañana empezamos el curso que les parece?

- a mi me parece muy bien- dijo Eriol con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

- será interesante – respondió Shaoran de mal talante

- a mi me parece perfecto –dijo Tomoyo con bastante entusiasmo

- será genial! –dijeron al unísono Chiharu, Rika y Naoko

-espero que hayan cosas nuevas –contesto Mei-Ling

-jajá si ….. Un nuevo curso.. Matemáticas –dijo Sakura no muy convencida

- no te preocupes querida Sakura –dijo Eriol tomándole la mano a ella haciendo que se sonrojara bastante- se muy bien que podrás hacer todo lo que te propongas- termino sonriéndole muy dulcemente.

-ahhhh! Shaoran tenemos que irnos es tarde- dijo Mei-Ling- tía Yelan dijo que iba a telefonear esta tarde vamonos………..

- es cierto –dijo Shaoran consultando su reloj- nos tenemos que ir lo siento –y se fue corriendo detrás de su prima Mei-Ling.

En ese momento todos quedaron un poco alucinados por la carrerilla de Shaoran, pero el estupor se calmo cuando vieron a Eriol riéndose por lo bajo

- que pasa Eriol? –pregunto Sakura un poco desubicada

- nada es solo que…..se fue sin cumplir su palabra –dijo Eriol con mucha seriedad

- su palabra? De que hablas – pregunto Yamazaki

- si…. Me quedó debiendo un juego –repuso con bastante sorna Eriol

después de eso todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas, Eriol muy amablemente se ofreció a acompañar a Sakura y a Tomoyo en su trayecto a casa, el cual fue muy tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo hasta que se encontraron con Touya, el hermano mayor de Sakura quien venia al lado de un chico un poco mas bajo que él llamado Yukito Tsukishiro quien sonreía tiernamente a las pequeñas Sakura y Tomoyo; Touya llevaba algo al cuello que reconocieron como Nakuru Akizuki, la prima de Eriol que llegó con el a Tomoeda procedentes de Inglaterra para acompañarlo; Touya, Yukito y Nakuru eran compañeros de clases, iban juntos al instituto, estaban en tercero de preparatoria, así que tendrían unos 18 años. De igual forma Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo junto con los demás eran también compañeros de clase e iban a sexto de primaria.

Touya no parecía muy complacido por tener a Nakuru como pegote, pero aun así le dirigió una mirada gélida a Eriol, no le gustaba ver chicos cerca de su pequeña hermana, la quería demasiado, aunque no se lo dijera en su cara, es mas ni siquiera se lo demostraba, esa era su manera de demostrar su amor fraternal, con frases como "apártate monstruo", "vaya….. el monstruo esta feliz", o "vas a engordar monstruo si sigues tragando de esa manera", cosas que por supuesto hacían que Sakura se enojara mucho con su hermano sobre todo cuando las decía en público.

En ese momento Sakura le mando una mirada asesina a su hermano quien a pesar de todo no se daba cuenta, estaba más interesado en quitarse a la fastidiosa Nakuru de encima.

- déjame en paz Akizuki! –Decía Touya bastante molesto –no tienes nada más que hacer?

- a decir verdad? No –repuso Nakuru con descaro – quiero estar contigo touya

- pero yo no quiero estar contigo Akizuki –dijo el otro con la vena de la sien a punto de reventar - ¡es que acaso no lo entiendes!

- pero corazón, Touya yo……- repuso Nakuru haciendo pucheros

- será mejor que nos vayamos Nakuru –dijo Eriol – es tarde, Sakura, Tomoyo nos vemos mañana, Kinomoto, Tsukishiro, que descansen –Eriol se despidió y marcho él primero seguido de una Nakuru bastante contrariada por tener que separarse de su amado Touya

- mi querido Touya, nos vemos mañana –dijo Nakuru mandándole besos a Touya – nos vemos Tsukishiro.

- adiós Nakuru, cuídate –dijo Yukito mientras comía una bola de arroz que acababa de sacar de una bolsa

- si, claro, estoy esperando ansiosamente que sea mañana –dijo Touya con una nota de bastante mal humor en su voz.

En esos instantes Sakura no prestaba atención a lo que decía Touya acerca de lo fastidiosos que pueden llegar a ser las personas provenientes de Inglaterra, o que Yukito rompió su propia marca al comer ocho bolas de arroz en tres minutos, o que Tomoyo estuviera disuadiendo de lo dicho a Touya mientras le daba golpecitos en las espalda a Yukito que al perecer se estaba ahogando con la novena bola de arroz, no ella no pensaba en eso, pensaba en Eriol.

Si, ella ya lo sabia, el amable chico proveniente de Inglaterra, Eriol Hiragizawa, era nada mas y nada menos que la reencarnación de uno de los mas poderosos magos que había existido en el mundo, el gran Li Clow Reed, también sabia que quien se suponía que era su prima Nakuru Akizuki era en realidad una de sus guardianas, la majestuosa Ruby Moon que representaba la luna y también tenia a Spinnel Sun, que parecía una pequeña gatita y quien representaba al sol; Sakura tampoco se quedaba atrás ella también tenia dos guardianes que la querían mucho uno de ellos estaba frente a ella, Yukito era el guardián lunar su nombre verdadero es Yue y también tenia a su fiel amigo Kerberos, Kero de cariño, parecía un pequeño ratoncito según ella, el era el guardián solar, ellos ya hacia mucho tiempo habían sido los guardianes de el mago Clow y de sus cartas que ahora ella poseía, a Kero le encantaba encontrar semejanzas entre Clow y Eriol y muchas veces admitía el gran parecido físico aunque reconocía que no conoció a Clow de niño pero suponía que debió ser muy parecido a Eriol.

Ella pensaba en Eriol, lo había visto un poco callado y pensativo, mas que de costumbre, Sakura pensaba que tal vez recordaba cosas de su pasado como Clow, aunque como una vez le dijo " es bastante difícil que todas las cosas que viví hace tanto tiempo como Clow las recuerde, en realidad hay muchas cosas que yo no recuerdo pero que tarde o temprano han de volver, creeme querida Sakura, aquellas cosas que hiciste y las personas a quienes amaste no se han ido solo esperan ser recordadas", el había estado muy callado, y eso le preocupaba un poco, ya que según un comentario que se le escapo a Spinnel, Eriol no dormía en las noches por algo que veía en sus sueños.

Volviendo a la realidad Sakura se volvió a su hermano para decirle que se adelantara que tenia que hacer algo; Yukito se ofreció para acompañar a Tomoyo a su casa, cosa que ella agradeció, Sakura se despidió y apresuro el paso sabia lo que iba a hacer hablaría con Eriol.

Llegó bastante cansada a la mansión Hiragizawa pero sin detenerse un momento tocó la aldaba de la puerta y le abrió Nakuru con una pinta bastante aburrida.

- disculpa Nakuru, puedo hablar con Eriol un momento?- pregunto Sakura tratando de recuperar el aliento

- oye, pero donde es el incendio –pregunto Nakuru bastante sorprendida mirando a través de la puerta

- es importante, puedo? – pregunto Sakura bastante impaciente

- claro esta en el estudio, ojalá te cuente a ti lo que el tiene porque esta de un humor… -dijo Nakuru mientras cerraba la puerta

- que le pasa? Esta bien?- pregunto bastante preocupada Sakura

- oh de salud esta perfectamente, creo que es porque esta en la pubertad el pobre..-dijo Nakuru a modo de broma – sabes lo difícil es ser un mago y sentir como tu cuerpo cambia, es horrible, lo digo por experiencia y eso que no soy humana del todo Jajajajaja

- oh ya veo – dijo Sakura un poco asustada de la risa maniaca de Nakuru – puedo?

- claro, claro pasa esta en el estudio, ya sabes cual – dijo Nakuru dirigiéndose hacia la cocina despidiéndose con la mano

sakura subió prontamente las escaleras y doblo hacia la derecha y tocó a la cuarta puerta del pasillo.

- pasa Sakura –dijo Eriol volviéndose hacia la puerta en el momento en el que ella entraba y dirigiéndole una misteriosa sonrisa –te sentí en el vestíbulo, pasa algo?

- en realidad, si –dijo sakura un poco apenada y mirando hacia el suelo- quiero saber en que puedo ayudarte Eriol

- ayudarme? –Eriol parecía bastante sorprendido – en que?

- ohh, vamos Eriol no creas que no me he dado cuenta como estas, últimamente no duermes casi –dijo Sakura algo enojada

- supongo que eso te lo dijeron mis guardianes –dijo Eriol tranquilamente volviéndose hacia el tablero de Go que tenia frente a el

- no, no exactamente…..Eriol que pasa? –Preguntó Sakura bastante preocupada – somos amigos…..no?

- en realidad te preocupas por mi, Sakura? –preguntó misteriosamente Eriol mientras movía una pieza negra de el tablero

- si Eriol –dijo Sakura sonrojándose mucho

- a decir verdad –dijo Eriol viendo la sinceridad de Sakura –he tenido unos sueños bastante extraños y tienen que ver con un tablero de Go.

- ah? Que quiere decir –preguntó Sakura bastante desconcertada

- en realidad no lo se –dijo Eriol dirigiéndole una sonrisa bastante sincera a Sakura- además recibí una llamada hace unos diez minutos de mi padre

- tu….padre? – pregunto la chica – que pasa?

- quiere que vuelva a Inglaterra lo mas pronto posible –le dijo Eriol moviendo una pieza blanca – me da un mes como plazo máximo.

- eso quiere decir…. –dijo Sakura abriendo de repente los ojos

- eso quiere decir mi querida Sakura que en dos semanas o tres en decir mas o menos un mes me iré de Tomoeda – dijo Eriol levantándose de la silla

- pero que va a pasar? –sakura estaba bastante consternada

- hay tantas posibilidades de que regrese a Tomoeda como de que no vuelva – dijo volviéndose hacia Sakura

- ¿ QUEE? – gritó Sakura – no piensas volver?

- así es, creo que ya hice todo lo que debía hacer, cambiaste las cartas, descubriste quien era yo, a pesar mío, ya no tengo nada mas que hacer en Tomoeda – concluyo Eriol

- pero….. y el nuevo curso? – pregunto Sakura – que harás?

- asistiré pero le diré al profesor que me voy – dijo Eriol como si fuera lo mas elemental

- oh, ya veo – dijo Sakura levantándose bastante afligida y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – bueno nos vemos mañana Eriol….

- nos vemos Sakura….. y no te preocupes, todo estará bien – dijo Eriol sonriendo

Sakura se dirigió hacia su casa bastante pensativa por lo que le acababa de decir Eriol. Tan Pronto como llegó se encontró de frente a su hermano.

- donde estabas monstruo…. –pregunto Touya bastante ceñudo

- no importa hermano….. – dijo Sakura bastante triste

- estabas donde el mocoso chino?... o con el mocoso inglés?... – dijo Touya frunciendo mas el entrecejo

- con ninguno de los dos – mintió Sakura rápidamente

- sabes que hoy te corresponde preparar la cena…….no? – dijo Touya de malas pulgas

- lo se hermano……. – respondió cansinamente Sakura

- esperemos que prepares algo que sea medianamente comible….. – dijo Touya riendo

- arrrrgggg……hermano….- Sakura estaba enfadada de verdad

Sakura subió rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación, en la mesa de su escritorio estaba "la gran bestia que protege el sello de las cartas" muy contento engrullendo dos pastelillos de chocolate al mismo tiempo.

- te dije que no te los comieras, Kero –dijo Sakura mirándolo de reojo

- es que se veían tan deliciosos que no pude contenerme Sakura – dijo Kero relamiéndose de contento – y esa cara Sakura, pasa algo?

- Eriol se va de Tomoeda, Kero – repuso la chica tristemente

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE, como así que Eriol se va – dijo Kero atragantándose con medio pastelillo

- como lo oyes Kero, se va a Inglaterra y tal vez jamás regrese – dijo Sakura escondiendo su mirada tras su cabello, ella había aprendido a apreciar a Eriol a pesar de todo, el era un buen amigo y sabia escucharte.

- bueno, ya me lo esperaba – concluyo Kero

- ¿ ya te lo esperabas, explícate Kero – dijo la chica suspicazmente

- después de todo es la reencarnación de mi antiguo amo Clow y no le gusta importunar-dijo Kero con tono de yo-todo-lo-se – el ya sabe que cumplió su misión aquí en Tomoeda haciendo que convirtieras sus antiguas cartas Clow en cartas Sakura, en realidad me sorprende que haya permanecido mas tiempo aquí .

- aun así Kero, es muy triste que se vaya – dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero

- lo se Sakura pero las cosas son así – dijo Kero con actitud de entendido

- por cierto Kero, quería preguntarte algo….. – dijo Sakura haciéndose la inocente

- claro Sakura, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras – dijo Kero dándose aires

- bueno…. Que relación había entre… el mago Clow y…….. el Go –pregunto Sakura

- que clase de pregunta es esa Sakura – dijo Kero un poco aturdido

- solo quiero saber Kero…. Tu viviste mucho tiempo al lado de Clow – rechistó Sakura

- bueno a decir verdad recuerdo algo….. creo que el Go era su juego favorito – dijo Kero exprimiéndose el cerebro para recordar – era bastante bueno jugando, aunque alguna vez hizo un comentario sobre alguien de otro clan que jugaba mejor que el, no recuerdo el nombre del clan …… empezaba con "s" …. Sung… no, Shieng….. no, tampoco, como era….. Sheng….. si, si ese era el clan Sheng – dijo Kero triunfalmente

- el clan Sheng, aun existirán en China? – pregunto Sakura bastante curiosa

- a decir verdad, no lo creo Sakura – dijo Kero volviéndose a zampar otro pastelillo

- por que lo dices? Ya no existen? – inquirió Sakura

- cuando Clow vivió, hace ya bastantes años, solo que daban pocos miembros del clan Sheng – repuso Kero – muy pocos a decir verdad, era un clan de hechiceros

- eran hechiceros? – Sakura estaba emocionada con la información, tal vez Clow hubiera borrado la memoria a sus dos antiguos guardianes pero al parecer Kero logro recordar bastante, tal vez podría descifrar ella el sueño de Eriol, ahora que lo pensaba un tablero de Go no era gran cosa, pero si era acerca de su pasado como Clow e involucraba a otros hechiceros tendría que ser importante.

- si hechiceros, como el clan Li, de hecho los clanes Sheng y Li eran muy unidos, no me sorprendería que Clow hubiera tenido amigos de infancia Pertenecientes al clan Sheng, tal vez el jefe del clan Sheng era su mejor amigo – dijo Kero bastante contento de darle información tan importante a Sakura – lo mejor será que le preguntes al mocoso Chino el puede decirte más, tal vez sabe mas de la historia de su familia que yo mismo – concluyo Kero ceremoniosamente.

- muchas gracias Kero, me ayudaste bastante – Sakura agradeció a Kero con una sonrisa y salio de su habitación rumbo a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Al día siguiente empezaban el calendario escolar en Tomoeda y Sakura se levanto temprano, tomo su desayuno y salio corriendo detrás de su hermano que ya estaba en una esquina hablando con Yukito. Después de eso llego a la escuela donde se encontró con varios de sus compañeros de clase a quienes saludo al llegar al salón de clases, luego llegaron Tomoyo, junto con Shaoran y Mei-Ling quien hablaba animadamente con Chiharu, Rika y Naoko, seguidas de Yamazaki, luego de saludarse llego Eriol, quien parecía no haber dormido nada la noche anterior, pero que aun así les sonrió muy sinceramente cuando lo saludaron, estaban hablando cuando la profesora Kousaka los saludo muy alegremente dándoles la bienvenida a sus alumnos.

- Este año – anunció la profesora Kousaka – tendremos entre nosotros a una nueva alumna y espero que ustedes la hagan sentir parte de nosotros, ella ha venido transferida de una escuela en Kyoto y espero que sean muy amables con ella, a acuerdo? – dijo la profesora Kousaka muy entusiasmada – bueno…. Pasa querida…

en ese momento al salón entro una chica de unos 12 años, de largos cabellos negros (n/a: mas negros que los cabellos de Tomoyo o de Mei-Ling), de piel muy blanca y de unos brillantes ojos azules, era muy bonita tanto que la mayoría de los chicos del salón se quedaron sin habla, pero ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo ocurrido y los miraba a todos con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, que los abrió un poco para presentarse ante sus compañeros

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Miki Ishikawa, es un placer estar aquí – dijo la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules sonriéndoles a todos y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- es para nosotros un placer que estés aquí Miki – dijo la profesora Kousaka – ve siéntate en aquella silla que esta desocupada – señalo la profesora hacia el final del salón – siéntate al lado de Hiragizawa.

Miki hizo lo que la profesora le dijo y se sentó en un pupitre vacío que había entre Eriol y una chica rubia de ojos castaños llamada Natsumi Fukoda, se presento con Natsumi y luego se presento con Eriol

- hola mucho gusto, Miki Ishikawa – se presento Miki con una sonrisa – como te llamas?

- soy Eriol Hiragizawa – dijo sonriéndole a Miki mientras miraba los ojos azules de la chica, le sonaban de algo pero no lo lograba recordar……

- Eriol? Es un nombre extraño – dijo la chica sonriéndole sinceramente – sabes lo que significa?

- si lo se – dijo Eriol bastante sorprendido, casi nadie sabia que significaba su nombre – lo sabes? – le pregunto divertido

- claro que lo se – le respondió Miki con una sonrisa – es un nombre celta significa "el que sueña en las sombras" – y diciendo esto Miki se volvió hacia el tablero para atender a lo que la profesora Kousaka decía sobre los turnos de aseo en el salón a los que ella misma escogió las parejas.

Eriol miraba sorprendido a la chica había algo atrayente en su forma de ser era muy bonita, eso lo sabia, pero tenia como un halo de misterio que la rodeaba, era muy parecida al mismo misterio que el proyectaba, Eriol la miro de nuevo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla, "que rayos me pasa" pensaba, era la primera vez que se sonrojaba por algo o por alguien y no solo eso sino que en ese momento lo invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia que nunca había sentido, apretó fuertemente las manos contra la mesa del pupitre y se dedico a tratar de prestar atención a lo que la profesora Kousaka decía, el pensaba que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que le había sucedido sin embargo Li Shaoran , a su lado se había dado cuenta de su sonrojo. a pesar de que no lo pareciera, Shaoran le tenia bastante aprecio a Eriol, era un buen amigo aunque le gustara siempre llevarle la contraria, Shaoran sonrió internamente, era la primera vez que veía a Eriol sonrojarse por una chica, sonriendo con estos pensamientos volvió hacia la profesora que seguía hablando.

Sin embargo Eriol no había sido el único que se había sonrojado, luego de presentarse con él había vuelto la mirada hacia la izquierda y lo vio, no sabia por que razón Eriol le había parecido tan familiar, como si ya lo conociera de antes, como un amigo de la mas remota infancia……. Su manera de hablar, su mirada, su sonrisa eso era lo que mas desconcertaba a Miki , su misteriosa sonrisa, si sabia que era misteriosa, como si ella conociera cada uno de sus gestos, la hacia sentir muy nerviosa, reconocía que el chico era atractivo a pesar de contar con solo 12 años, Miki sentía como un calor recorría su cuerpo "por que me siento de esta manera" pensaba, pero había una pregunta mas importante que cruzaba por la cabeza de la chica "¿Quién es él?"………


	2. Nuestro pasado y nuestro adios

**Nuestro pasado y nuestro adios**

Llegada la hora del descanso Miki se dirigió fuera y se sentó en una banca mientras miraba la fuente de agua que estaba al otro lado del patio, su nueva escuela le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, todos eran muy amables con ella y la trataban con familiaridad como si llevaran años de conocerse, como viejos amigos. Se quedó mirando el jardín de la escuela, era muy bonito, algo le decía muy en el fondo que en Tomoeda iba a hacer verdaderos amigos.

Miki siempre se había sentido muy sola, en su anterior escuela todos le decían cosas que la hacían sentir mal, como el hecho de que no tenia un padre, el había muerto cuando era muy pequeña dejándola sola, bueno no tan sola, con su madre y su pequeño hermano, él era un bebe de pocos meses de nacido cuando pasó todo eso, luego de que pasó, fueron a vivir con sus abuelos paternos quienes la adoraban demasiado, a ella y a su hermano, y le tenían mucho cariño a su madre. Pero ahora ella estaba muy contenta, sabia que el cambio de ambiente seria muy favorable para ella, sabia que allí podía ser feliz….

- Miki! – grito Sakura apresurando el paso hacia donde estaba Miki

- si, Kinomoto – respondió Miki sonriéndole

- porque no te sientas con nosotros – propuso Sakura señalando un grupo que se sentaba sobre el césped

- crees que pueda? – preguntó tímidamente observando a los chicos que las observaban a lo lejos

- oh, vamos, claro que si – dijo Sakura – y una cosa…..

- cual? – preguntó Miki algo desubicada

- no me llames Kinomoto, llámame Sakura, solo Sakura – dijo mostrándole una sonrisa

Miki y Sakura se acercaron al grupo de chicos que estaban sentados en el césped, entre ellos estaba Eriol que le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa por lo que ella se sonrojó bastante, solo Tomoyo, Sakura Y Mei-Ling parecieron darse cuenta de lo que había pasado por que las tres se miraron y se echaron a reír, lo que dejó a Miki mas desubicada de lo que estaba. Se sentaron en el césped y empezaron a hablar

- entonces, Ishikawa, eres de Kyoto? – preguntó Tomoyo con una mirada dulce

- si, soy de Kyoto….. – afirmó Miki mirando a Tomoyo – puedo llamarlos por sus nombres?... – preguntó Miki un poco azorada

- claro, pero con una condición – dijo Eriol - …. Que nos permitas a nosotros llamarte también por el tuyo….. – a lo que los demás asintieron con la cabeza

- claro que si, me encantaría – dijo Miki sonriendo tiernamente.

- bueno…. Miki – apresuro Mei-Ling mientras Eriol y Miki se sonrojaban al mismo tiempo y al parecer nadie se daba cuenta – por que te mudaste a Tomoeda?

- oh, por el trabajo de mi madre – dijo Miki – es profesora universitaria

- en serio? – dijo Sakura muy emocionada – mi padre es profesor universitario también , da clases de Arqueología

- mi madre es profesora de Literatura – afirmo Miki muy contenta.

- con quien vives? – preguntó Shaoran mientras apuraba algo de comida de su tazón

- vivo con mi madre, mi hermano menor, una prima y mis abuelos paternos – dijo Miki lentamente

- y tu padre? – preguntó Mei-Ling con curiosidad

- mi padre murió cuando yo tenia seis años – le dijo Miki

- oh, lo siento – dijo Mai-Ling con algo de vergüenza por la imprudencia que dijo

- mi madre murió cuando yo tenia tres años – dijo Sakura de forma cariñosa – se lo que debes sentir….., desde entonces vivo con mi padre y el pesado de mi hermano mayor.

Pasaron los días y Miki se hizo muy amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei-Ling, Shaoran y Eriol, y les tenia un especial cariño a Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y Yamazaki, ella al igual que Sakura caían siempre en las mentiras que les decía, ellas dos eran demasiado inocentes…….. **ella** era demasiado inocente y eso le atraía a Eriol aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, ya que cada vez que ellos dos hablaban, a Eriol, le daban unos ataques inmensos de nostalgia que no sabia de que podían ser, pero siempre eran, cuando la miraba a los ojos…….., y no solo eso lo atormentaba, ahora esos sueños tan extraños eran mas frecuentes que de costumbre, en ellos se veía así mismo como Clow, y sentía entre sus brazos a alguien….. y luego sentía un gran vacío…… una gran tristeza….. se sentía morir…..

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había comenzado el curso y todo iba muy bien, no tenían ninguna preocupación, solo tenían que estudiar….

Era una mañana de martes, cuando Eriol empezó a sentirse muy mal, todos estaban concentrados en un ejercicio de matemáticas y nadie parecía notar lo que le pasaba al joven Hiragizawa a excepción de la chica que estaba sentada al lado suyo y que parecía muy preocupada….

- Eriol…… - dijo muy despacio Miki – Eriol……. Estas bien?

- no te preocupes…… - dijo Eriol un poco fastidiado – solo es un dolor de cabeza?

- ¿dolor de cabeza?... tienes muy mal aspecto – dijo Miki muy preocupada

- Hiragizawa…. Ishikawa¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la profesora Kousaka al oir murmullos en la parte final del salón y llamando la atención del resto de los alumnos

- Eriol se siente mal profesora – dijo Miki rapidamente

- no es nada – repuso Eriol mirando a Miki – solo es un dolor de cabeza

- pues no lo parece…. Te veo mal – dijo Miki en tono maternal

- voy a estar bien…. – pero en ese momento el dolor de cabeza aumentó, lo que hizo que la profesora Kousaka y Miki se alarmaran, el resto de los alumnos estaban alerta

- Ishikawa, acompaña a Hiragizawa a la enfermeria por favor – dijo la profesora, a lo que Miki cumplio al instante saliendo del salon precedida por Eriol

- te dije que estoy bien Miki…. – dijo Eriol una vez en el pasillo

- pues no lo parece….. – dijo Miki un poco molesta por la actitud de Eriol – todos se dieron cuenta de lo mal que te veias…….

- ¡pues no me duele nada, mira! – dijo Eriol sonriendole forzadamente

- mira que eres testarudo….. – dijo Miki mostrandole media sonrisa y mirandolo de reojo

- pues me siento bastante bien! – puntualizo Eriol – no necesito de nada de eso, Miki

- bien……. – Miki parecia bastante desilusionada – no se por que me preocupo por ti……… estoy perdiendo mi tiempo…….

Miki se dio la vuelta bastante ofendida pero no se dio cuenta de la expresión de la cara de Eriol, ciertamente era de desconcierto, lo que Miki le acababa de decir, le paso por la cabeza una y otra vez, eso ya lo habia escuchado… de repente como si los pensamientos se pusieran en orden, recordó esa conversación hace ya bastantes años…………..

Flashback….

- no me gusta que te desgastes Clow….. – era una voz delicada, pertenecía a una chica y por el tono de su voz, sonaba un poco preocupada – sabes que esto es peligroso….

- no va a pasar nada…. – la voz era la de un muchacho, era clara y fuerte no debía de tener mas de 20 años – sabes muy bien que mi magia la domino muy bien

- no es eso….. te pones a hacer cosas extrañas, ya has creado las cartas….. ¿no es peligroso crear guardianes?…… – decia la chica en un tono de voz bastante aprensivo – necesitas descansar

- pues me siento muy bien! – dijo Clow – no necesito nada de eso, Ying-Hue

- mira que eres testarudo….. – djo la chica en voz baja

- Ying-Hue…… - dijo el chico lentamente – tu tambien creaste tus propias cartas….. las cartas Ying-Hue….. – hablaba muy lentamente como si los dos estuvieran muy cerca el uno del otro

- pero lo mio es diferente….. – decia la chica como si estuviera a punto de llorar – te veo muy debil….., no has dormido bien últimamente…. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos….

- te dije que estoy bien Ying-Hue – dijo el chico

- bien…… - la voz de la chica sonaba desilusionada – no se por que me preocupo por ti……….. estoy perdiendo mi tiempo………

fin del flashback.

Eriol volvió a la realidad y miro a Miki alejarse por el pasillo. Por que esa conversación lo ponía tan nervioso…… a quien rayos pertenecía la voz de esa chica…., Por que lo que era cierto es que la otra voz la reconoció como la suya, cuando aun se llamaba Clow y tendría unos 19 años…… "por que rayos no lo recuerdo" pensaba Eriol….. "quien es ella" pensaba mientras se desvanecía en el suelo.

Miki se sentia muy mal, ese Hiragizawa era un tonto testarudo, o no sentia nada en realidad o en realidad era un chico orgulloso…… ella le ofrecia su amistad sin limitaciones , su ayuda…… y el la rechazaba…. "allá él" pensó. No se habia alejado demasiado del pasillo cuando sintió algo desplomase sobre el suelo, se dio la vuelta y vió a Eriol tendido en medio del pasillo, inconciente…. Corrió hasta su lado y se tranquilizó un poco, "solo esta desmayado" se dijo a si misma…. Fue hasta la enfermeria, no estaba muy lejos….. habló con la enfermera y con la ayuda de ella lo llevaron hasta una de las cuatro camas que había en la habitación….

- si quieres ve a clases y en el descanso lo vienes a visitar – dijo la enfermera amablemente a Miki

- no lo se……. No lo quiero dejar solo… ¿puedo quedarme aquí? – preguntó timidamente la chica

- mmmm….. de acuerdo – dijo por fin la enfermera – quédate con el mientras voy con la profesora Kousaka le explico lo ocurrido…. ¿esta bien?

- de acuerdo – afirmo Miki muy agradecida

Cuando la enfermera salió de la habitación, Miki se aproximó a la cama de Eriol….. aún estaba inconciente… tomó sus anteojos y los depositó en la mesa que estaba al lado suyo…. Luego, pasó una mano sobre sus cabellos…. La verdad, le tenía mucho cariño a ese chico que estaba frente a ella….. luego tomó su mano derecha entre sus manos…. "que importa que seas un tonto testarudo……." pensó Miki "…..si eres la persona mas especial y mas dulce que he conocido en mi vida"……. En ese momento sintió como un fuerte corrientazo recorriera su cuerpo y una fuerte ráfaga de viento penetró en la habitación y solo los envolvía a ellos dos…… estaba asustada, "¿Qué pasa?" se preguntó…. Y de repente se detuvo….

Miki estaba muy asustada, cerró los ojos y puso su mano en su pecho para tranquilizarse, en ese momento sintió una presión en su otra mano, Eriol la apretaba fuertemente, parecia estar aún dormido, sin embargo no parecía muy tranquilo…. Parecía tener una pesadilla… "tranquilo Eriol, soy yo, Miki" le decia la chica mientras tenia entre sus delicadas palmas la mano de el chico, se sentía muy afligida, Eriol parecia estar sufriendo mucho….. Miki pensó en salir de la habitación y buscar a la enfermera Obe, pero entonces Eriol abrió los ojos….

- Eriol….. que alegria… ¿te sientes mejor? – dijo Miki cariñosamente

- discúlpame…… - dijo Eriol en voz baja mientras se escuchaba a lo lejos el timbre que anunciaba el descanso – por ser tan testarudo

- oh….. – Miki parecia desconcertada "será que me escuchó" pensaba – no te preocupes..

- creo que ya no importa…. – le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos – ve… descansa, has estado todo el tiempo a mi lado….. no te preocupes por mi

- ohh no, claro que no – dijo la chica con determinación – voy a estar aquí hasta que te recuperes…

- en realidad no es necesario – dijo Eriol de mala gana – ve y descansa…

- es que acaso no lo ves Eriol……. – dijo Miki algo azorada – ……. que lo hago….. porque…… te aprecio demasiado…… - dijo la chica al borde de las lágrimas – tu eres…… el mejor amigo que he tenido jamás…… yo…. Nunca he tenido amigos…. Y tu…… y Sakura, Tomoyo y los demas….. han sido muy amables conmigo….. en realidad los considero mis amigos…… mis mejores amigos – concluyó la chica mientras por su rostro caían varias lágrimas

- Miki….. yo tambien te considero una gran amiga – dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba de la cama y ponia su rostro a la altura del rostro de ella, que lo tapaba con las manos – pero lo cierto es que….. no quiero que ni tu ni los demás me tome mucho cariño… , especialmente tu

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Miki mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

- porque…… me iré dentro de una semana – dijo Eriol eludiendo la mirada de la chica – y será muy duro saber que tal ves …… no vuelva a japón ….. a Tomoeda nunca….más….

- que? – Miki parecía sorprendida – no vas……… a volver?

- no lo creo – dijo Eriol muy apesadumbrado, parecía dolerle de verdad no volver a Tomoeda

- ya veo….. – a Miki al parecer le dolía mucho la posibilidad de volver a ver al que consideraba su mejor amigo, por el que sentía un gran cariño….. levantó el rostro y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los grises de Eriol……. En ese momento se escuchó un ruido en la puerta que estaba abierta de par en par, cuatro personas estaban observandolos…..

- Eriol, nos contaron lo que te pasó, estas bien? – dijo Sakura un poco apenada – lo siento…… ¿interrumpimos algo? – a lo que Shaoran, Tomoyo y Mei-Ling se rieron por lo bajo.

- no se preocupen – dijo Eriol – estoy bien

pasaron dos dias y el buen humor habitual en Miki volvió, siendo otra vez muy amable y servicial con todos , habia estado bastante triste, pero eso era cosa del pasado. Era la hora del descanso pero los alumnos, por orden de los profesores no pudieron salir a su descanso en el patio, estaba lloviendo fuertemente, y los alumnos se refugiaron en sus salones, mientras tomaban su almuerzo, jugaban juegos de mesa…. En un extremo de el salón estaban reunidos un grupo de unos diez niños alrededor de una mesa, dos niños jugaban Go, uno de ellos era Eriol, el cual jugaba espléndidamente y parecia no tener piedad con su oponete un chico de cabellos y ojos negros llamado Kitaro Takano y parecia estar desesperado….. al otro lado Miki estaba hablando con Natsumi Fukoda, Kumiko Iishi, una chica castaña de ojos oscuros, y con Mei-Ling, en ese momento se escuchó una algarabía procedente de el grupo que estaba alrededor de Eriol y de Kitaro…. Eriol al parecer, habia ganado; a Miki le pareció muy gracioso así que se acercó a las mesas junto con Mei-Ling, Kumiko y Natsumi….

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Natsumi curiosa a Shaoran

- que Hiragizawa le ganó a Takano….. – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisita – lo acorraló y terminaron el partido

- y Eriol es bueno jugando? – preguntó Miki con igual curiosidad

- que si es bueno?… - dijo con incredulidad un chico llamado Eiji Otomo en un tono que molestó un poco a Miki – en que mundo vives Ishikawa…… Hiragizawa es el mejor…. Nadie le ha podido ganar….. incluso le ha ganado a chicos de la preparatoria Seiyuu… - decia mientras Eriol negaba con aspecto abatido la cabeza

- ¿ah si?... – dijo Miki – impresionante

- bueno chicos….. – anunció Eiji - ¿Quién es el próximo?... ¿nadie? – dijo al ver que nadie se atrevia

- yo lo haré – le dijo Miki muy contenta

- ¿estas segura, Ishikawa? – le preguntó Eiji un poco sorprendido - ¿sabes jugar?

- claro que se jugar….. mi abuelo me enseñó, no es tan difícil…. – dijo mirando al chico

- ¿vas a hacerlo entonces? – le preguntó Eriol mirandola con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro

- claro que si – afirmo Miki en el mismo tono

habia empezado el juego y Eriol parecia tener el control de el partido, pero de un momento a otro Miki y Eriol parecian estar a mano….. el juego se volvió rápido y Miki parecia ser mucho mejor jugadora que Eriol y este parecia notarlo….. sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos…… habia alguien que jugara mejor que Eriol? Antes de que Miki llegara no parecia haberlo, Sakura parecia asombrada de la seguridad de Miki, era una chica muy habil le estaba ganando a Eriol….. parecia jugar mejor que él……. entonces recordó las palabras de Kero ese dia…. "bueno a decir verdad recuerdo algo….. creo que el Go era su juego favorito…… era bastante bueno jugando, aunque alguna vez hizo un comentario sobre alguien de otro clan que jugaba mejor que el, no recuerdo el nombre del clan …… empezaba con "s" …. Sung… no, Shieng….. no, tampoco, como era….. Sheng….. si, si ese era el clan Sheng"…

- el clan Sheng….. – pronunció Sakura muy despacio y sin querer, pero al parecer Shaoran la escuchó

- ¿Sakura, que sabes del clan Sheng? – preguntó bastante curioso y llevándola aparte de donde Miki y Eriol estaban

- a decir verdad no se nada de ese clan….. – dijo Sakura a la ligera – fue que recordé una conversación que tuve con Kero y….

- ese fue un clan muy poderoso de hechiceros, Sakura – dijo Shaoran interrumpiendola

- si ya lo se…. – dijo Sakura cansinamente – es que tu…. Sabes algo de ellos? – preguntó Sakura con mucha ilusion

- claro que se sobre ese clan – le dijo Shaoran – era muy poderoso en cuanto a magia y en cuanto a influencias….. era el mas cercano a el clan Li

- ¿era?... – preguntó Sakura un poco desubicada

- si, era……. Ese clan se acabó en tiempos de Clow…. O bueno solo quedaban unos ocho miembros incluyendo al jefe del clan, Sheng Lien-Fa – le explicó Shaoran a Sakura – pero luego el murió, dejando a cargo de los asuntos a su madre, incluyendo el mantenimiento de su pequeña hija…

- entonces….. ¿Lien-Fa y Clow se conocian? – preguntó Sakura

- si…. Claro que se conocian… aunque Lien-Fa era mayor que Clow por siete años – le confirmó Shaoran

- y….. Lien-Fa….. no tenia mas parientes?…. – pregunto Sakura, el gusanito de la curiosidad la atacaba….. tenia un presentimiento y solo Shaoran podia confirmarselo……

- ¿parientes?... claro que los tenia – dijo Shaoran un tanto aturdido por la pregunta de Sakura – te dije que tenia siete parientes mas….¿ a donde quieres llegar con todo esto? – preguntó suspicazmente

- es solo que tengo un presentimiento…… - dijo Sakura – Eriol ha tenido sueños extraños sobre el Go, luego Kero dice algo sobre el clan Sheng y su relación con Clow….. ¿no sentiste esa fuerte presencia mágica el dia que Eriol estaba en la enfermeria? – le preguntó Sakura a Shaoran a lo que él asentia con la cabeza – esa no era la presencia de Eriol…. Era la de alguien más…. Pero solo Miki estaba con él…..

- ¿crees que Miki tiene que ver en todo estó?... – Preguntó Shaoran tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba sakura – a decir verdad ella me parece una chica común y corriente…. Sin ningún tipo de poder mágico

- entonces¿Por qué ella se comporta de esa manera frente a Eriol? – cuestionó Sakura

- tal ves….. porque le gusta….. que se yo…… - dijo Shaoran bastante azorado

- Shaoran, solo respondeme una pregunta – le pidió Sakura cansinamente – ¿hubo alguna mujer importante en la vida de Clow, que no fuera su madre claro está…. – dijo la chica dejando claro, lo que dejó a Shaoran pensando

- hay cosas de esa época que no estan muy claras – dijo al fin Shaoran – la historia tiene unas grandes lagunas….. pero creo que te refieres en particular a alguien que Clow haya amado¿no es así?...

- de eso te estoy hablando – dijo Sakura triunfalmente

- te refieres entonces a la hermana menor de Lien-Fa……. – dijo Shaoran lentamente

- entonces yo estaba en lo cierto….. Clow se enamoró en el pasado – dijo la chica con los ojos brillantes de la felicidad – como se llamaba ella?...

- Sheng Ying-Hue – confirmó el chico, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga – no estarás pensando que Miki y Eriol……

- eso es exactamente lo que pienso – confirmó Sakura mientras se oía una algarabía de donde Miki y Eriol estaban…… se devolvieron a el corro y le preguntaron a Eiji que habia pasado…

- ¿Qué pasó?... Ishikawa le ganó a Hiragizawa, eso fue lo que pasó…. – dijo el chico un poco consternado mientras los demás felicitaban a Miki

- quien puede ser mejor jugador de Go que Li Clow….. solo un miembro del clan Sheng…- se dijo Sakura a si misma - ……. Sheng Ying-Hue.

Esa misma tarde siguió lloviendo todavía, lo que ponia de muy mal humor a la mayoría de los alumnos de la primaria. Durante la salida Miki los invitó a ir a su casa, la cual dijo que estaba muy cerca, para que conocieran a su familia y tambien para adelantar los deberes escolares un poco, aunque Rika se disculpó por que dijo que tenía que ir a la casa de su abuela, Naoko no podia porque tenia que ir a la biblioteca a entregar varios libros y Yamazaki dijo que tenia que acompañar a Chiharu donde el odontólogo; Aun asi Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei-Ling, Shaoran y Eriol accedieron gustosamente.

La casa de Miki era una casa grande de dos plantas muy parecida a la casa de Sakura, aunque mas grande, al entrar todos se sentaron en la sala mientras escuchaban el grito de un niño que bajaba corriendo por las escaleras…

- ¡hermana, llegaste! – dijo un niño de unos seis años de edad de cabellos castaños y desordenados como los de Shaoran y de grandes ojos oscuros mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Miki - …. Te extrañe hermana

- yo también te extrañé Keichi – le dijo mientras le sonreia dulcemente y el niño se percataba de la visita.

- trajiste a tus amigos de la escuela, hermana – el niño parecia fascinado por ver tantos "niños grandes" como decia - genial!

- si Keichi, traje a mis amigos…… - le decia la chica muy contenta – ¿con quien estas en casa?

- con el abuelo, la abuela y Hikaru, pero está encerrada en su habitación, según dijo – Keichi se acercó a su hermana como para hacerle una confidencia pero los demas podian escuchar lo que decia – hay un chico en su curso que le gusta y la tiene como tonta…… - dijo el niño riéndose – está rara

- te escuché Keichi – dijo una chica de unos 18 años de cabello castaño que parecía bastante molesta – me dijiste que no le dirias a nadie y nadie es nadie!

- lo siento Hikaru – dijo el niño escondiendose detrás de su hermana mientras esta sonreia un poco apenada.

- bueno eso no importa – dijo Hikaru rapidamente – asi que ustedes son los amigos de mi prima eh, mucho gusto – dijo ella – soy Hikaru Takahashi

- mucho gusto Hikaru – dijo Tomoyo tomando la vocería – mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, y ellos son Sakura Kinomoto, Li Mei-ling, Li Shaoran y Eriol Hiragizawa – decia mientras los señalaba a cada uno y por la puerta entraban dos personas de avanzada edad, los abuelos de Miki y ella los volvia a presentar..

- asi que ustedes dos pertenecen al clan Li de China, verdad – dijo la señora Ishikawa, señalando a Mei-Ling y a Shaoran

- si señora – dijo Mei-Ling – somos primos….. pero con todo respeto señora…. Como sabe usted acerca de nuestro clan?

- oh, es una larga historia - dijo el señor Ishikawa – verán , nuestra Familia, los Ishikawa tienen ascendencia China, una antepasado nuestra era miembro de un antiguo clan de la China, muy cercano al clan Li – decia el señor Ishikawa, mientras su esposa miraba de reojo a Eriol que estaba escuchando, "ese rostro me suena de algo" pensaba la señora Ishikawa.

- que clan, señor? – preguntó Shaoran

- el clan Sheng – dijo el abuelo de Miki, mientras Sakura le dirigia una mirada de te-lo-dije a Shaoran y mientras Eriol fruncía el ceño, ese apellido le sonaba muy familiar - ¿habran oido hablar de ese clan, no?

- claro que si señor – decia Shaoran mientras Miki anunciaba que iba a la cocina a preparar un poco de té, su prima Hikaru la siguió.

- y tu…. ¿de donde eres, jovencito – preguntó la señora Ishikawa dirigiendose a Eriol- no pareces del todo Japonés

- no señora – dijo eriol sonriendole – soy de Inglaterra….. mi padre es Japonés pero mi madre es Inglesa

- ¿Hiragizawa? Ese apellido me suena….. – dijo el señor Ishikawa en tono pensativo – tu padre está en la política?

- mi padre es el embajador de Japón en Londres – le dijo Eriol – se llama Takeru Hiragizawa

- y como se llama tu madre? – le preguntó

- se llama Elizabeth Reed – le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras sus amigos se volvian hacia él bastante sorprendidos, la verdad no tenian ni idea que la madre de Eriol se apellidara Reed…… entonces Eriol era….

- me voy a jugar a mi habitación – anunció Keichi – esto está aburrido

- tengo una duda, jovencito…. – empezó la señora Ishikawa al observar como la castaña cabeza de su nieto desaparecia subiendo las escaleras

- cual, señora – respondió Eriol

- no lo se…. Siento una gran presencia mágica en ti – dijo la señora – y en ustedes dos tambien…. – señaló a Sakura y a Shaoran que parecian bastante sorprendidos – ustedes dos no parecen sorprendidas – dirigiendose a Tomoyo y Mei-Ling – por lo que deben estar al tanto de quienes son ustedes en especial tu muchacho….. – dijo mirando primero a los tres jóvenes hechiceros y concentrandose mas en Eriol

- ¿Quién soy yo, no le entiendo señora – dijo Eriol amablemente

- oh! Vamos tu sabes perfectamente de que estamos hablando – dijo el señor Ishikawa dirigiendole a Eriol una sonrisa, ya que estaba un poco aturdido….. que sabian ellos?

- nos referimos a que tu eres la reencarnación de Li Clow Reed¿no es verdad? – dijo la señora

- ¿como saben ustedes eso? – preguntó Eriol bastante asombrado

- descendemos de los Sheng, sabemos eso, por que nuestra familia, era muy cercana a los Li – dijo el señor – la familia a la que tú perteneciste

- aún asi no entiendo como lo saben – intervino Sakura

- se previno que la reencarnación de Clow nacería dentro de la familia Reed – dijo la señora – no fue difícil establecer tu parecido con el que los documentos y las pinturas nos daban….. tenemos muchas pinturas

- aún asi nos sorprende que Miki no se haya dado cuenta de todo….. – dijo el señor con un gesto apesadumbrado

- ¿a que se refiere? – preguntó Shaoran bastante curioso

- ¿en realidad no recuerdas, jovencito? – cuestionó la señora con gesto maternal a Eriol- ¿lo que hubo entre tú y mi nieta hace ya bastantes años?

- ¿lo que hubo entre Miki y yo? – Eriol parecia bastante consternado – no, a decir verdad no lo recuerdo

- hace mucho tiempo se dijo que en nuestra familia nacería ella…… – la señora miraba en direccion de la cocina los demás se dieron cuenta y miraron en la misma direccion, Miki estaba hablando con su prima y se estaban riendo, Miki se dio cuenta que la miraban y les sonrió a lo lejos muy dulcemente - ….. Sheng Ying-Hue…

- ¿Ying-Hue?... ¿ella?... es …… - Eriol estaba un poco sorprendido y mirando a Miki a lo lejos

- ella fue…… - empezó la señora tratando de medir sus palabras - …… hace muchos años ella….. fue…. Tú esposa.

Todos se quedaron mudos, en especial Eriol, no podian mover ni un solo músculo, las palabras dichas por la señora Ishikawa los habian dejado paralizados, Miki, esa chica tan dulce y tan amable fue en otro tiempo su esposa, estaba un poco aturdido…… desde que la había conocido se sentía extraño, ahora sabia por que sentía esa añoranza cada vez que la veía y miraba sus ojos…….. entonces esa voz, la que escuchó aquel dia, antes de desmayarse, esa voz era de ella…… pero sin embargo no lograba recordar gran cosa… solo su voz…… la señora Ishikawa se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba Eriol y lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad

- ¿no la recuerdas, verdad? – preguntó ella – no te preocupes….. ella tampoco recuerda nada… no recuerda su vida al lado tuyo ….. ni tampoco su magia….

- ¿su magia? – sakura estaba intrigada - ¿Miki puede hacer magia?

- claro que puede….. – le contestó el señor – en su vida pasada ella fue una hechicera al igual que Clow

- el poder de Clow se podia concentrar en su báculo del Sol – continuó su esposa – el de ella se concentraba en el báculo de la Luna, ese báculo esta en poder de nuestra familia…. Solo esperamos el dia en que nuestra nieta esté lista….. en que lo recuerde todo…..

- recuerdo algo….. – dijo Eriol de repente – una conversación que tuvimos…..

- ¿Cómo Clow y Ying-Hue? – preguntó el señor a lo que Eriol asentia – que era

- fue el martes….. antes de desmayarme…. Ella me dijo que… yo era bastante testarudo….. – dijo al fin – estaba muy preocupada por mi….. recuerdo su voz…… era muy delicada….. muy dulce – estaba sonrojado, en ese momento Miki y Hikaru entraron, la primera con una bandeja con varias tazas y la segunda con un pastel.

- hola, perdón por la demora – dijo Miki sonriendoles mientras sonaba el teléfono sonaba y Hikaru salia corriendo a atenderlo bastante emocionada "es ÉL" decia - ¿pasa algo? – preguntó, al ver como los ojos de todos estaban sobre ella

- no pasa nada – dijo al fin Mei-Ling restándole importancia a la conversación anterior mientras la chica le pasaba una taza de té

- tienen las caras pálidas – siguió deciendo mientras le alargaba una taza de té a Eriol que no la miraba directamente - ¿estas bien, Eriol? Te veo mas pálido que de costumbre- la chica se reía mientras el se sonrojaba mas que de costumbre y ella se dio cuenta

- estoy bien Miki, no te preocupes – le dijo cuando al fin se decidió a mirarla a los ojos y la chica se estremeció y se le cayó la taza que tenía en las manos

- lo siento…. - dijo ella – normalmente no me pasa esto,……….. Lo siento

los abuelos de Miki se retiraron de la sala para dejarlos hablar, aunque nadie quisiera hablar de nada…… esa tarde habían ocurrido muchas cosas….. pero todo era muy confuso, demasasiado reciente.

Pasaron los dias y la partida de Eriol llegó, era un lunes por la mañana en la escuela, Eriol tomaría el vuelo de las 7:45 de la noche y se embarcaría rumbo a su pais para tal ves no volver a ver a sus amigos. Todos sus compañeros le desearon la mejor de las suertes en su vida, le aseguraron que lo extrañarían bastante, las chicas le regalaron tarjetas de despedida y los chicos le obsequiaron un juego de Go, el cual tenia una tarjeta firmada por todos ellos, en conjunto todo el salón le regaló una fotografía tomada a principios del curso en la cual todos sus compañeros aparecían en la típica foto tomada para un anuario, y en la que cada uno habían plasmado su firma y le deseaban todo lo mejor para el futuro.

Miki parecia muy afligida por la partida de Eriol, pero lo que no sabia era que él lo estaba mucho mas, durante todas las clases él la miraba de reojo….. no podia creer que ahora que por fin sabia lo que ella significaba en su vida….. que ella era la mujer por la que él hace mucho tiempo, como hombre, había amado mas que a su propia vida….. pero ella no lo sabia…. No podia saberlo… la habia encontrado y ahora tal vez no la volvería a ver en esta vida…

Esa tarde en el aeropuerto Eriol se despedia de sus amigos, Nakuru estaba esperandolo a lo lejos mientras rumiaba el separarse de su amado Touya, que dijeron que iban a ir a despedirlo, él llevaba una camisa de cuello alto gris con unos pantalones negros y una gabardina del mismo color, Sakura llevaba un vestido azul con el que se veía muy bonita, Mei-Ling llevaba un vestido estilo marinero de color rosa con blanco, Tomoyo llevaba una falda vinotinto con una blusa blanca, Shaoran llevaba un pantalón café con una camisa un poco mas clara y por ultimo estaba Miki quien se veía, dentro de lo que pensaba Eriol, definitivamente preciosa con un hermoso vestido amarillo que no hacia sino resaltar su cabello negro y sus hermosos ojos azules. Eriol se despidió de cada uno y cuando llegó a ella la llevó aparte, para sorpresa de Shaoran , las chicas estaban emocionadas pues le parecia la escena mas romantica, Tomoyo estaba que lloraba de la felicidad y grababa todo con su cámara.

- ¿vas a estar bien? – le preguntó Eriol a la chica que estaba al borde de las lágrimas

- voy a estar bien…. – le confirmó la chica mientras bajaba la vista de el rostro de él

- Miki….. quiero decirte algo….. – dijo algo apenado

- ¿si?... – algunas lagrimas corrian por su rostro

- quiero decirte….. que tu eres….. – Eriol estaba bastante sonrojado – la chica mas… hermosa que he conocido… – le dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba lo que solo lograba que su belleza aumentara mucho más - …la mas especial y a la que mas quiero y todo eso me ha pasado en un mes…. Y se que no es un capricho – Eriol se estaba sincerando con la chica mientras la tomaba por las manos – lo que siento por ti es verdadero….. mas verdadero que toda mi vida……no te voy a olvidar Miki…. Solo queria que lo supieras

-…. Yo tampoco te voy a olvidar…. – dijo al fin – aunque bueno… no hay que negar que si eres testarudo. – dijo sonrojandose mientras se reia y hacia que el chico frente a ella tambien sonriera - ….yo…. tambien siento….. una conexión entre tu y yo que no puedo explicar pero se….. Que fue desde….. el primer momento que te vi….. te quiero mucho – dijo ella, mientras que Eriol se olvidaba que los estaban observando y le daba a Miki un beso en la mejilla y la abrazaba.

Tomoyo ya estaba llorando, era la escena mas bella que hubiera grabado con su cámara; por los altoparlantes anunciaron el embarque del avión con destino a Londres, él se separó de Miki y de los demas, tomó sus maletas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Nakuru, antes de cruzar el tunel que lo llevaria al avión, se dio la vuelta y se despidió con una sonrisa por ultima vez de sus amigos. Los cinco amigos fueron hasta una gran ventana. donde se veían todos los aviones, 15 minutos después, el Vuelo 470 se perdía en el horizonte, Eriol Hiragizawa partía de Japón.


	3. aclaración

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a the.empty.heart por su review….. mi primer review…jajajajajaja ¬.¬ estoy emocionada y no te preocupes estoy continuando la historia es solo que estuve un poquillo ocupada, estaba de viaje pero ya estoy aquí para complacerte a ti y a todas la personas que disfrutan de esta historia que creé en un momento en que no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada . jejjejejje.

bueno solo quiero decir que los personajes aquí nombrados son propiedad de las CLAMP y los demas son de mi propia autoría (tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi mejor amiga Ren, una japonesita lo mas cool, para que me asesorara con los nombres y que no sonaran tan feo) asi que si los necesitan para alguna historia solo diganme, eso empezando por Miki Ishikawa ( es el apellido de Ren)

cambié muchas de las cosas de el final de card captor Sakura, como el hecho de que Shaoran y Mei-Ling no se van a China de nuevo, Eriol se va a principios del sexto grado, pero aclaro, aquí no termina esto, la relación de Miki y él apenas está tomando forma, al menos ya lo saben Miki es la reencarnación de Sheng Ying-Hue, quien fue una poderosa hechicera y ademas de eso, el gran amor de Li Clow Reed, hasta se casaron….

Pero poco a poco iré revelando cosas del pasado de ellos dos así que estén pendientes, porque en palabras de mi querida amiguis Ren "esto va pa' largo" y a lo que yo llamo tener la imaginación desbordada jajajajajajajajaja

Bueno solo este "capitulo" es para despejarte tus dudas the.empty.heart y por que me emocionó demasiado que te esté gustando mi historia, estos dos primeros capitulos solo fueron como una especie de introducción para que conocieran a los personajes y no se preocupen esto sera muy "bacano" como decimos en Colombia en especial en mi tierra Barranquilla, de la que me siento muy orgullosa.

Ahhhh….. otra cosa he creado dos nuevos personajes, son primos, ambos varones y los verán a partir del capitulo 3, ellos se integraran al grupo de amigos de los personajes

Bueno creo que esto es todo y espero que lo disfruten, trataré de subir capitulos al menos cada semana para que los fines de semana puedan leerlos.

Por ultimo solo quiero decirles que muchas gracias po tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y que si es posible dejen reviews para poder asi seguir enriqueciendo esta historia con sus sugerencias

Un beso a todos , se despide

Nakuru22


	4. un encuentro con viejos amigos

Título 3

Hacia un dia precioso en Londres, el verano estaba a punto de llegar pronto, en un salón de clases de un colegio en las afueras de la ciudad cinco jóvenes de unos 17 años estaban hablando, bueno cuatro por que uno parecia mas concentrado buscando algo en su mochila.

- …. Entonces le dije a Cayhall que me dejara en paz, que estaba claro que nunca saldría con un imbecil como él…. – dijo una chica pelirroja que estaba sentada al lado de un chico muy atractivo de cabello negro azulado con unos hermosos ojos grises enmarcados por unos anteojos y que parecía estar buscando algo en su mochila - … que rayos haces Eriol

- estoy buscando un papel, ¿no me ves, Emily? – le dijo Eriol algo apurado a la chica pelirroja

- que papel es más importante que la gran historia que está contando Emily – dijo un chico rubio muy guapo con una voz cargada de sarcasmo

- no molestes James – dijo Eriol

- a mi me parece que vas a terminar saliendo con Cayhall – dijo una chica castaña, algo regordeta dirigiéndose a Emily

- de que rayos hablas, Susan; tu mas que nadie sabes que el imbecil de Anthony Cayhall es un completo idiota – dijo la pelirroja

- por que no te calmas, Emily - dijo un chico de cabello negro un poco largo, de ojos azules, y que le dirigía una sonrisa bastante burlona (n/a: ¿he dicho muy guapo?) – al final lo verás, terminaras dándole el sí.

- ¡¿Por qué no te compras una vida, Alistair! Y me dejas por una ves en paz! – dijo la chica con una expresión fiera en el rostro, parecia a punto de pegarle

- ¡vamos, Eriol interviene – le pidió Susan – tu eres el mas sensato de todos nosotros

en ese momento por la puerta entraron tres chicas, dos rubias y una morena, esta ultima miraba sugestivamente a Eriol, era una chica alta de tez blanca de ojos azules y su cabello era muy negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros , las otras dos chicas miraban alternadamente a James y a Alistair que tenia una expresión que podria decirse entre asqueado y divertido

- oh Eriol, llegó tu admiradora – dijo Emily sonriendo por lo bajo mientras la chica morena se acercaba a ellos

- por favor……. Dime que no es cierto…. – dijo Eriol con un tono de sufrido, era ella….

- Hola Eriol – dijo la chica morena con una voz seductora cuando estuvo frente a él – como estas?

- estaba bien….. hasta que llegaste – le dijo por lo bajo Susan a Alistair, a lo que los dos soltaron una carcajada

- hola…. Maude – le respondió Eriol a la chica morena – estoy bien gracias

- yo estoy divinamente, y mejor ahora que te veo…. – dijo la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo a él chico, Emily y Susan entrecruzaron una mirada complice y se echaron a reir, pero Maude parecia no darse cuenta

- que….. bien Maude – dijo Eriol sonriendole forzadamente – y que te trae por aquí

- solo venia a invitarte a un viaje que haremos mi familia y yo a Francia, verás , nosotros tenemos una casona en la campiña francesa y mi madre me dijo que invitara a alguien y la primera persona en quien pensé fue en ti – culminó la chica mientras jugueteaba con la corbata del uniforme de Eriol

- muchas gracias por la invitación, Maude, pero me temo que no puedo aceptarla, mis padres quieren que viaje con ellos a Alemania, ya sabes…. Asuntos diplomáticos de mi padre….. en realidad lo siento….. – dijo el chico con fingida pena

- ¿de verdad?... no…. Y yo que ya habia planeado todo nuestro itinerario…. – dijo la chica apesadumbrada

- de verdad lo siento Maude…… - dijo el chico

- bueno….. en otra ocasión será……. – dijo la chica mas animada, mientras se despedia de Eriol con la mano y lo miraba muy sugestivamente – que pases un buen verano, Eriol.

- igualmente, Maude – respondia el muchacho mientras la chica desaparecía por la puerta con sus dos amigas rubias

- "Y yo que ya había planeado todo nuestro itinerario"…… jajajajajajaja –dijo Emily a lo que los demás se echaron a reir incluido Eriol – que rayos le pasa a Winston.

- lo que le pasa es que está demasiado interesada el Eriol jajajjajaja….- Alistair estaba frotandose el abdomen, al parecer le dolía de lo mucho que se había reído

- en serio tienes que ir a Alemania? – le preguntó Susan mientras mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas que tenia producto de la risa

- mas o menos – dijo el chico un poco mas animado – el viaje si existe, pero solo lo harán mis padres…… - decia sonriendo abiertamente mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia el estacionamiento

- bueno…… este fue un gran año…. – decia James mientras la sonreia a Susan - …. Entonces Eriol, siempre te vas a Japón?

- es algo que ya tengo planeado, James – le decia

- bueno solo nos resta desearte la mayor de las suertes…… - le dijo Emily dirigiendole una sonrisa junto con el resto de sus amigos

- muchas gracias a ustedes….. – les dijo Eriol dirigiendoles otra sonrisa

Los chicos se despidieron y se desearon un buen verano, Eriol llegó hasta su auto, lo encendió y se fue directo a su casa. Cuando llegó, aparcó en el garage que estaba a un lado de la casa (n/a: si se puede llamar a eso casa, era una gran Mansión de tres plantas, ya quisiera yo una casa asi jajajajaja, continuemos) no quiso atravesar la sala así que le dio la vuelta ala casa y salió por el jardin trasero en el que se podian distinguir a seis mujeres sentadas a lo lejos, hizo como si no hubiera visto nada y apresuró el paso pero una mujer rubia de ojos grises y vestida elegantemente con un traje estilo Chanel de color perla con un pequeño sombrero del mismo color, lo llamaba con la mano, era su madre, Elizabeth Hiragizawa

- Eriol, cariño, ven un momento – le llamó Elizabeth Hiragizawa, a lo que el obedeció de mala gana – Eriol quiero presentarte a una amiga

- mucho gusto, señoras…. – dijo el muchacho aparentando una sonrisa que convenció a las mujeres

- oh Eriol quiero presentarte a lady Margaret Winston, es la madre de Maude Winston, ¿la recuerdas? – "como no recordar a Maude" pensó él, si era la chica que mas lo acosaba en el colegio – ¿como estas, hijo?

- estoy bien madre – le dijo – solo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, me retiro a mi habitación, con su permiso señoras – les dijo a las otras

en cuanto se alejó lo suficiente le llegaban retazos de la conversación de las mujeres, cosas como "tu hijo es muy guapo Elizabeth" o "me encantaria ver a Maude al lado de tu hijo" lo que lo estremeció bastante, o la otra "¿tu hijo ya está comprometido, Elizabeth?"

Eriol llegó a su habitación algo cansado, habia estado buscando sus calificaciones, había pasado el curso con muy buenas notas y estaba contento, pero el hecho de encontrarse en su propia casa con la madre de Maude Winston hacia que le diera una fuerte jaqueca. Esa chica habia estado acosándolo desde que llegó de Japón, ella muchas veces se le habia insinuado pero el le habia dejado muy claro que no queria nada con ella, lo que hacia que solo insistiera mucho más. Al acercarse a su cama vió a una pequeña gatita alada recostada en el endredón, era una de sus guardianas, Spinnel Sun, que al verlo lo saludó alegremente

- Eriol, que bueno que llegaste….. – dijo alegremente- ….. y esa cara?

- la madre de Maude esta abajo…. – dijo el muchacho con gesto apesadumbrado

- ¿Maude?...la chica esa que te fastidia a cada momento? – preguntó Spinnel con una mueca en su carita

- la misma – confirmó el chico

- bueno….. ánimo – dijo la gatita – ya terminaste el curso y no vas a volver a verla sino hasta que el comience el nuevo…

- …..la verdad Spinnel este tema ya lo hablé con mi padre… - empezó el chico - … no se si seguiré mis estudios en Brighton……

- que quieres hacer entonces, Eriol? – preguntó Spinnel en el momento en que el chico se sentaba en la cama y sostenia una fotografia tomada hacia cinco años en la que unos 35 niños y su profesora sonreian a la cámara

- quiero volver a Tomoeda, Spinnel – dijo Eriol mientras observaba en la foto, el rostro de una niña de 12 años de largos cabellos negros y de unos ojos azules muy bonitos.. – quiero volver a verla….

- ¿no has podido olvidarla, verdad?... – dijo la criatura posándose en el hombro de su amo y observando igualmente la fotografía

- nunca hubiera podido olvidarla, Spi – dijo el chico sonriendole a su guardiana – después de todo ella fue mi esposa hace ya tanto tiempo….. he logrado recordarla un poco, Spinnel…….. era la mujer mas bella que he visto en mi vida…..

- oh… Eriol – suspiró la guardiana mientras su amo se levantaba, colocaba la fotografia en su escritorio y se dirigía al baño . una ves en el baño se contempló a si mismo…. Le sorprendía que hubiera crecido tanto, era alto, las chicas considreraban que era el chico mas guapo que hubieran visto en su vida, pero lo que mas les gustaba a las chicas era su sonrisa…… sin embargo a pesar de lo que dijeran ellas, se sentia un poco solo….. Bueno estaban sus amigos James, Emily, Susan y Alastair… con ellos se llevaba bien… pero extrañaba demasiado Tomoeda, y sobre todo la extrañaba demasiado a ella…..

habia pasado la mayoria de las vacaciones de verano, una noche, el estaba en su habitación tendido en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación, estaba cansado, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido….. no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando por sus sueños empezaron a mostrarse imágenes extrañas, el se encontraba en una batalla, podia ver perfectamente el báculo del sol en sus manos y una figura que no alcanzaba a reconocer le hablaba…

- vaya… vaya… - decia la figura con una voz cargada de sarcasmo – con que tu eres la reencarnación de Li Clow Reed, Eriol Hiragizawa….. nunca pensé que volveríamos a vernos……

- ¡quien demonios eres tú! – le decia Eriol

- eso, a decir verdad, no importa….. – decia la figura ahora con una voz cargada de odio- lo que importa, es que te haré pagar por todo lo que me hiciste…..

- que rayos te he hecho si ni siquiera te conozco? – decia el muchacho

- ¿preguntas, que rayos me hiciste? – dijo la figura – hiciste que ella se fijara en ti, eso fue…..

- ¿ella?... ¿Quién es ella? – el muchacho sentia un gran escalofrio

- oh, vamos….. no es tan difícil, ¿sabes? ……. Pero lo tengo todo planeado, si ella no quiere ser mía por las buenas…… lo será por las malas – dijo la figura con crueldad

- …… Ying-Hue….. – Eriol parecia consternado

- si….. Ying-Hue fue su nombre hace mucho tiempo….. ahora se llama Miki Ishikawa…… la he visto… - la figura parecia estar picando a Eriol – en realidad es una joven muy bella

- ¡si te atreves a tocarla te las verás conmigo! – Eriol parecia bastante enfadado

- ….. oh… eso me suena tan conocido….. dijiste esas mismas palabras el día que ella murió, al final no pudiste hacer nada….. – decia la figura

- ¿el dia que ella…….. murió? – Eriol sostenia fuertemente el báculo con sus dos manos

- que…… ¿quieres saber los detalles?... ¿en realidad no recuerdas?... ¿no?... vaya, no me sorprende…., ella fue una tonta al no querer estar conmigo, prefirió la muerte……. Y yo como todo un caballero….. se la dí – la figura parecía estar disfrutando las palabras que le decia…… en ese momento Eriol despertó del sueño muy agitado, lo que asustó a la pequeña Spinnel que dormia cerca de él…

-¡Eriol, ¿estas bien? – le preguntaba la guardiana, Eriol tenia un aspecto muy pálido… parecia un fantasma

- Spinnel…. Ve por Nakuru, tengo que hablar con ella, rápido…. – Spinnel voló a través de la habitación y desapareció por la puerta, no habia pasado mucho tiempo cuando con Spinnel apareció Nakuru, su otra guardiana, en bata de dormir y algo contrariada por estar despierta a las tantas de la mañana; Nakuru casi nada habia cambiado, solo se veía más adulta, se habia acabado de graduar de la universidad, ahora era periodista, le encantaba estar metida en cuanta revuelta hubiera….

- que pasa Eriol…. – Nakuru se restregaba constantemente los ojos y bostezaba – espero que sea algo importante….. mira que levantarme a las 3:00 de la madrugada……

- Nakuru, Spinnel….. es algo importante – les decia el muchacho mientras las guardianas se sentaban en la cama y escuchaban atentamente a su amo – debemos volver a Tomoeda

- ¿volver a Tomoeda? – Nakuru parecia estar despertandose apenas - ¿hablas en serio?... ¿has hablado con tus padres?

- ya hablé con ellos…. Y ellos dicen que si de verdad quiero terminar la preparatoria en Japón, no ven ningun problema….. pero me tengo que ir lo mas pronto posible – Eriol se habia levantado de un salto de la cama mientras iba a su armario y sacaba un juego de maletas

- Eriol, cuando tu dices lo mas pronto posible, ¿a que te refieres exactamente? – preguntó Nakuru un tanto sorprendida por la actitud de de su "primo"

- me refiero a ahora mismo – le decia mientras tomaba el teléfono y una agenda de el escritorio.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó la guardiana solar al ver como marcaba por quinta ves el teléfono

- acordar nuestra llegada a Tomoeda…. – decia mientras le contestaban al otro lado del teléfono - … si, por favor con Li Shaoran….. ¿se encuentra?... de acuerdo, espero……….. ¿Li Shaoran?... hablas con Eriol Hiragizawa….

- bueno va a haber algo bueno en todo esto – dijo Spinnel con tono de entendida

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Nakuru

- bueno…. No volverá a ver a Maude Winston….

En Tomoeda el verano estaba acabando…. Un grupo de jóvenes de unos 17 años se encontraban en la sala de un apartamento, eran dos chicas y un chico, una de las chicas tenia el cabello de color negro recogido con dos coletas y estaba hablando con la otra chica que tenia el cabello castaño hasta la mitad del cuello y unos ojos verdes muy brillantes ambas chicas eran muy bonitas, el chico estaba leyendo un libro tirado en un sofá, el chico era muy guapo, tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos de color ámbar y de ves en cuando le lanzaba miradas furtivas a la chica de los ojos verdes a los que en determinadas ocasiones provocaba que la chica se sonrojara y que su prima, la de las coletas, se riera por lo bajo; en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Wei ,el mayordomo, lo tomó.

- ¿Li Shaoran?…… si un momento, espere por favor….. joven Shaoran – Wei se dirigió hacia el chico de lo ojos ámbar – un muchacho lo solicita

- de acuerdo, gracias Wei – el chico le sonrió a el anciano, las otras chicas parecian curiosas - ¿si, habla Li Shaoran…….. ¿Eriol?... – el chico parecia que se le fueran a salir los ojos de sus orbitas 0.0, las chicas habían saltado de su sofá y se habian puesto a ambos lados de el chico - … si……. ¿en serio, ¿y cuando?... ¡HOY!... no ningún problema…. Allí estaré no te preocupes….. si ….. nos vemos …… adios….

- ¿Eriol?... – la chica de ojos verdes estaba intrigada - ¿el mismo que todos nosotros conocemos?

- si, Sakura

- ¿y que queria? – esta ves fue la chica de las coletas

- dijo que volvia hoy a Tomoeda, Mei-Ling….

- ¡QUE! – dijeron las chicas al unísono ¬.¬ - es genial

- hay que avisarles a Tomoyo …. Y tambien a Miki – dijo Sakura – lo felices que van a estar…… en especial Miki

- no les digamos nada todavía, Eriol no quiere que Miki lo sepa todavia….. – dijo el chico

- ahhhh , como quieras – rechistó Mei-Ling

en el aeropuerto, estaban los tres muchachos esperando, estaban algo despistados y no se dieron cuenta cuando un muchacho alto, de anteojos y muy guapo se le acercaba por detrás, llamó la atención de los tres tocando a Shaoran al hombro con un dedo, a lo que los tres muy sorprendidos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con su amigo Eriol Hiragizawa

- vaya, casi no los reconozco…. – le dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa, a lo que los demás se lo quedaban mirando, en especial Sakura y Mei-Ling

- ¿Eriol, en realidad eres tú? – preguntó Sakura mirando al joven muy sorprendida

- claro que soy yo….. a quien mas esperaban – les decia el chico

- es solo que….. has cambiado bastante – le decia Mei-Ling, Shaoran habia puesto en blanco los ojos ¬.¬ - te ves muy guapo

- muchas gracias, debo decir lo mismo de ustedes – les respondió galantemente

- te ves bien Eriol.. – le dijo Sakura que se le quedó mirando fijamente, no podia creerlo, pero en realidad se parecia mucho al Clow que ella conoció cuando era una niña, cuando usó la carta tiempo y atravesó el árbol de Cerezo en el templo Tsukimine, se parecía demasiado solo que este que tenia frente a ella era mucho mas joven.

- se lo que estas pensando, Sakura….. – le dijo Eriol a la chica que se asustó un poco, en ese momento fueron interumpidos por Nakuru que los saludaba a lo lejos y por algo que se movía en las manos de ella que supusieron que seria Spinnel, luego de eso se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto

- …. Y como va todo – dijo Eriol una ves llegaron al automóvil de Shaoran – que novedades hay……

- pues, de todo un poco – le contestó Sakura con una sonrisa mientras ella se acomodaba en la parte de atrás con Mei-Ling y Nakuru y adelante se sentaban Shaoran, que era el que conducia, y Eriol en el asiento del copiloto – al menos hay algo concreto….. Chiharu y Yamazaki son novios….., y los demas seguimos igual a como nos dejaste – concluyó Sakura a lo que Shaoran se ponia colorado

- eso no es cierto…. hemos conocido muchas mas personas, por ejemplo Tomoyo, tiene novio, es un chico muy simpático llamado Koumi Hotta – dijo Mei-Ling sonriente

- ¿Koumi Hotta? – reflexionó Eriol – ese nombre, me suena, ¿alguien de su familia pertenece al concilio de hechiceros, verdad?

- asi es, su abuelo es parte del concilio – confirmó Shaoran – nosotros lo conocimos al ingresar a la secundaria……. Aunque no se por que mi querida prima nombra nada mas a Koumi si hay alguien tambien de esa familia que esta ganando puntos…… - dijo Shaoran con una sonrisita de suficiencia, su prima le mandó una mirada asesina

- ¿ah, con que esas tenemos Mei-Ling? – le dijo Eriol sonriendole

- no se de que estas hablando….. – dijo la chica china

- de Koji……. Quien mas – le dijo su primo

- para tu información, entre Koji y yo no hay nada, solo somos muy buenos amigos - decia la chica mientras se sonrojaba

- Koji, es el primo de Koumi… - decia Shaoran a Eriol – a mi prima le gusta bastante jajajaja….

- y que hay de los demás – le preguntó Eriol – que están haciendo en vacaciones?

- Rika trabaja en una librería junto con Naoko y Miki trabaja en una floristería muy bonita – le dijo Sakura dandose mas tono cuando empezó a hablar de Miki

- ¿en una floristería? – preguntó Eriol, habia recordado lo mucho que a Miki le gustaban las flores

- si, en una floristería, pero a veces trabaja cuidando a el bebé de sus vecinos – dijo Mei-Ling desprocupadamente – algunas veces les toca trabajar hasta muy tarde, entonces le piden el favor a Miki de que lo cuide, ellos le tienen mucha confianza a ella ya que la conocen desde que ella se mudó a Tomoeda.

- me gustaria mucho verla – dijo Eriol, mas para si mismo que para los demás

- no te preocupes, la verás, pero eso ya será mañana, ya es tarde – le dijo Sakura mientras observaba a Nakuru que estaba profundamente dormida – tienen que descansar, el viaje ha sido demasiado largo

- es cierto, Nakuru tiene mañana una entrevista de trabajo – les dijo el chico inglés mientras Shaoran detenia el auto ante el semáforo en rojo

- además, después de todo estamos en verano – dijo Mei-Ling animadamente – podemos hacer infinidad de cosas mañana

- me parece perfecto – le respondió Eriol dirigiendole una sonrisa mientras llegaban a la mansión Hiragizawa

- oh, Eriol….. que bueno que regresaste – le dijo Sakura mientras salía del auto – todo va a ser mas divertido aún…..

- opino lo mismo que Sakura – dijo Shaoran mientras miraba a la chica, como le gustaba…., y luego le sonreia sinceramente a Eriol

luego de hablar unas cuantas cosas mas sin importancia, se despidieron pero con la promesa de verse al dia siguiente, cosa que los emocionó mucho a todos, pronto seria un nuevo dia.

Serian las 9:00 de la mañana cuando en la sala de estar de la mansión Hiragizawa ingresaron seis personas a esperar al dueño de la casa. Pasados unos 10 minutos apareció Eriol y saludó a sus amigos, allí estaban Shaoran, Sakura, Mei-Ling y las otras tres personas que los acompañaban resultaron ser Tomoyo, que por cierto seguia siendo tan bonita como siempre, aunque ahora llevaba el cabello un poco mas corto, y los otros eran Koumi y Koji Hotta, que mas que primos, parecian hermanos ya que se parecian mucho, eran altos, castaños y de ojos cafés, quienes saludaron a Eriol y le aseguraron que querian conocer a la famosa reencarnación de uno de los hechiceros mas poderosos. Luego de eso Sakura le pidió por un momento el teléfono a Eriol para poder llamar a Miki y poder encontrarse con ella, mientras ella hablaba todos miraban de reojo a Eriol para ver su reaccion (n/a: Koumi y Koji saben todo acerca de las reencarnaciones y de magia, dado que son hechiceros, tambien sabian todo sobre la extraña relacion de Eriol y Miki), luego de eso salieron, Sakura dijo que Miki iba a estar en el parque con su hermano, que alli la encontrarian. Al llegar al parque pingüino esperaron conversando unos 10 minutos, luego sintieron como un niño de unos 11 años los saludaba a lo lejos.

- ¡Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei-Ling, hola – el chico habia llegado corriendo, era alto para su edad, tenia el cabello castaño y un poco desordenado, y unos ojos oscuros, se parecia un poco a Shaoran cuando tenia su edad, vestía una camisa color verde militar y unos pantalones de color crema, a su espalda cargaba una mochila (n/a: en realidad bastante parecido a Shaoran, solo que los ojos de distinto color)

- hola Keichi – respondió Sakura, al chico que estaba frente a ella – como estas?

- estoy bien….. no te preocupes, mi hermana viene enseguida – le dijo el chico sonriendoles a los amigos de su hermana – es solo que le gané esta carrera, debe estar bastante enojada, por que la dejé tirada…..- decia el chico mientras reia

- deberia estar enojada….. pero no lo estoy – dijo la chica que acababa de llegar en esos momentos, era una chica bastante hermosa, con una delicada figura, de tez bastante clara, tenia el cabello largo de un color negro intenso que hacia que sus ojos azules resaltaran bastante, vestía un pantalón ajustado de color beige junto con una blusa rosada de botones, y en ese momento les dirigia a todos una hermosa sonrisa, Eriol se la quedó mirando, no podia creer que quien tenia frente a él no era otra que Miki Ishikawa


	5. ¿esto es solo un sueño?

**¿ESTO ES SOLO UN SUEÑO?...**

- hola, Miki – la saludó Sakura con alegria, pero su amiga no parecia estar prestando atención a lo que ella decia, se había quedado mirando a Eriol en completo silencio

- E…. ¿Eriol?... – preguntó la chica de los ojos azules a el chico inglés, a lo que el chico asentia

- hola Miki – le dijo Eriol a la chica sonriendole, en ese momento Miki se abalanzó sobre Eriol, atrapandolo en un fuerte abrazo, rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos, el chico se sorprendió al principio pero luego correspondió el abrazo pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, estuvieron así casi cinco minutos (n/a: dirán, pero Nakuru22, tu si eres exagerada, pero es para crear el "momentum") pero fueron interrumpidos por Keichi

- lo siento…. Pero hermana….. tengo que irme – anunció el chico observando suspicazmente a Miki y a Eriol abrazados – allá están Misaki y Yotaro – le dijo mientras saludaba a lo lejos a un chico de cabellos oscuros y una chica de largos cabellos castaños que tendrían su misma edad y que lo llamaban con la mano

- es….. esta bien…… ve…. Diviertete – le dijo su hermana mientras se sobreponía del intenso sonrojo y se separaba lentamente de Eriol

- nos vemos – dijo el chico al despedirse y correr en dirección a sus amigos

- bueno…. Creo que ustedes tienen mucho que hablar – dijo Mei-Ling guiñandole un ojo a Miki, lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara mucho mas, luego el resto de los seis chicos se dirigieron a unas bancas un tanto alejadas del lugar donde Miki y Eriol se encontraban que como Koji decia eran para "darles un poco de intimidad a los tórtolos". Ese dia hacia un poquito de calor asi que Eriol invitó a Miki a un helado al que ella gustosamente aceptó; luego se la pasaron hablando de lo que les había acontecido en sus respectivas vidas hasta el momento, Miki le preguntó a Eriol en tono de broma cuanto duraría esta ves en Tomoeda, a lo que el le respondió que al menos trataria de terminar la preparatoria allí, tambien hablaron de cosas del grupo de amigos, Miki confirmó que Chiharu y Yamazaki ya eran novios y que Shaoran y Sakura estaban saliendo juntos mas que de costumbre a lo que Eriol no encontró nada raro y por el contrario, se alegró de que al menos sus amigos dieran el primer paso.

- en realidad, me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto, Eriol – le dijo Miki mientras se sentaban en uno de los bancos del parque

- a mi tambien me alegra haber vuelto – le dijo el chico mientras miraba unos niños que jugaban a lo lejos y sonreia misteriosamente - ¿de que te ries? – le dijo Eriol viendo que Miki estaba sonriendo y viendo en direccion donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos

- de nada……¿Sakura no te ha contado? – le dijo Miki observando a Eriol por el rabillo del ojo

- ¿contarme que cosa? – Eriol estaba un poco intrigado

- bueno, tal vez no ha tenido la oportunidad….. mi madre y el padre de Sakura van a casarse…… - le dijo Miki bastante divertida

- ¿tu madre, Meiko¿y el señor Fujitaka? – Eriol parecia algo asombrado

- asi es – asintió la chica con entusiasmo – la verdad me parece excelente que mi madre pueda rehacer su vida, se lo merece

- pareces bastante contenta¿Sakura tambien lo esta? – le preguntó le muchacho

- hemos hablado de eso, ella está muy contenta – le dijo Miki mirándolo a los ojos – aunque sabe que su madre siempre tendrá un lugar en su corazón……. Tambien sabe que su padre no la ha olvidado, tampoco Touya, pero piensa que será muy bueno tener una influencia como decirlo…… - Miki arrugó un poco la naríz y puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras pensaba y no se daba cuenta que Eriol se había quedado viéndola con la boca entreabierta, ese gesto de Miki le hizo darse cuenta lo mucho que siempre le había gustado – una influencia maternal, una mujer a la que pueda querer como una hija quiere a su madre

- y tu que piensas? – le preguntó Eriol una ves se recobró del todo

- yo pienso que me gustará tambien tener a alguien a quien querer como un padre – le dijo mientras miraba hacia el vacio – no solo por mí, si no por Keichi, aún es pequeño, no conoció a papá y mis recuerdos de él no son muchos, mi hermanito necesita un padre que lo oriente – dijo Miki volviendo a fijar su vista en Eriol – además, tendrá mas hermanos, estarán Touya y Sakura y tendrá otra prima, Tomoyo

- ¿tus abuelos estan de acuerdo? – Eriol miraba a los ojos a Miki

- ¿ellos, si, estan de acuerdo, piensan que era hora de que mamá tomara las riendas de su vida de nuevo, bueno eso según las palabras del abuelo – aclaró la chica divertida – pero yo sé que mi madre no a olvidado a papá, a veces la veo contemplando su fotografia y se que lo extraña demasiado…… fue su primer amor… – la chica se habia sumergido en lo recuerdos –……uno nunca olvida el primer amor

- ¿estas bien? – le preguntó Eriol ya que ella habia palidecido de repente

- no pasa nada – le dijo la chica colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja – estoy bien…

- si tu lo dices…… - le dijo el chico cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho y dirigiéndole una misteriosa sonrisa. En ese instante el gesto de Eriol fue captado por Miki a quien en ese momento por la cabeza le pasó la imagen de una sala por la que entraban algunos rayos de sol por varias ventanas, el cielo se veía nublado, dos mujeres se encontraban hablando seriamente y las dos estaban vestidas con ropas chinas…

flashback..

dos mujeres se encontraban sentadas en un salón de estilo chino una de ellas era de cabello negro muy intenso y la otra era castaña con el cabello entrecano y tenia pinta de malvada, las dos mujeres estaban tomando una taza de té y parecian hablar seriamente sin darse cuenta que eran observadas por una chica de unos 17 años, la segunda mujer se dirigió a la primera

- … la verdad no se que hacer, tu hija tiene que casarse y muy pronto, el clan Han ya hizo su propuesta , mi hijo está muy interesado en ella, él en persona habló con tu hijo, Lien-Fa y le pidió la mano de de Ying-Hue….. ella debe aceptar, Xiu

- no quiero presionar a mi hija, ella aun es chica, es cierto que solo quedamos muy pocos de nuestro clan, pero siento que Ying aún no está preparada para casarse, ella es todavía muy inocente – decia la mujer del cabello negro – creo que no conoce muy bien al clan Han, ella se crió muy cercana al clan Li, ahí estan sus amigos

- no me parece sensato que tu hija se haya criado al lado de ese muchacho, Clow, podria meterle ideas raras en la cabeza a tu pobre hija…. – decia la mujer castaña con fingido pesar

- mi hija es una hechicera, y fue criada con Clow por que ese muchacho tambien es hechicero, deberias saberlo muy bien Ming – le respodió la otra mujer con algo de dureza en su voz, estaba molesta – tu hijo tambien es hechicero no deberias acalorarte tanto

- ¡ella debe casarse con mi hijo¡debe casarse con Wu¡él ya la pidió en matrimonio y tu y Lien-Fa deben cumplir¡Wu y Ying deben casarse! – dijo la mujer llamada Ming bastante fuera de si

- ¡no voy a obligar a mi hija a casarse con quien no quiera¿es que no lo entiendes Ming¡Wu le lleva varios años a Ying y ella no lo conoce¡ella no….. – la mujer interrumpió lo que decía cuando vio que una chica de unos 17 años, de cabellos negros y largos y ojos de un azul brillante aparecía en el salón, parecía bastante enojada

- tenga seguro señora, que no me casaré con su hijo – decía la chica bastante molesta y encarando a Han Ming – es un pedante y grosero, nunca me casaría con alguien como él, primero muerta antes que estar al lado del ridículo de su hijo…, porque….. porque….me da asco!

- ¡te casarás con él¡se acabó¡punto final! – dijo Ming mientras se dirigía a la salida, acompañada de un criado, luego se volvió hacia la chica y le dirigió una sonrisa hipócrita y dándose aires– dentro de poco querida, formaras parte del clan mas poderoso que ha existido y existirá sobre China….. Prepárate, pronto serás la esposa de Han Wu – concluyó mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa en sus labios. La chica estaba desconcertada por lo que le había dicho la mujer, se dirigió a su madre pero vio una mirada de pesadumbre "no puedo hacer nada, Ying" le dijo, los ojos de la chica se bañaron en lagrimas y se dirigió apresuradamente a la puerta; la chica no supo cuanto caminó, lo hacia por inercia, pero cuando se cansó se echó a la sombra de un árbol, mientras escondía su rostro con sus manos, luego de un momento sintió a alguien a su lado y levantó la cara mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, era un chico de unos 17 años, muy apuesto, de cabello negro azulado y ojos grises que eran enmarcados por unos anteojos, que la miraba con preocupación, la chica evitó la mirada de él.

- vi a Han Ming salir de tu casa – le dijo el chico – pasó algo?

- ….. No quieres saberlo, Clow….. – le respodió la chica con dureza

- somos amigos Ying…… quizá pueda ayudarte – le dijo el muchacho mientras levantaba el rostro de la chica y le limpiaba las lagrimas muy dulcemente con el dedo pulgar

- me voy a casar, Clow – dijo la chica con pesadumbre – me voy a casar con Han Wu….

- ¿con Han Wu? – el chico parecia asombrado un poco, pero luego le dirigió una sonrisa- supongo que le dijiste todo lo que pensabas a Han Ming, o me equivoco?

- no te equivocas – le dijo Ying esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Clow siempre la hacia sentir mucho mejor, le gustaba mucho estar al lado de él – le dije todo lo que pensaba y aun así se marchó con unas ínfulas….. – decia la chica haciendo grandes aspavientos a lo que ella y el chico se reían durante unos minutos y empezaba a caer una suave lluvia, pero a ellos no parecia importarles

- ¿Por qué Han Wu? – preguntó Clow un poco entrecortado mirando hacia el vacio, parecia temer la respuesta - ¿en realidad quieres casarte con él?

- no lo sé…… está obsesionado conmigo, creo – dijo la chica un poco fastidiada – y Clow, como se te ocurre…… no me quiero casar con él….. no lo amo

-¿ese es tu requisito para casarte? – preguntó el chico observandola por el rabillo del ojo mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el tronco del arbol, lo que lograba darle un toque de mucho mas misterio- ¿amarlo?

- amarlo y que él me ame…… - dijo la chica un poco sonrojada – no que esté obsesionado conmigo…. Han Wu no es la persona la persona a quien amo…..

- y….. ¿Qué defines como amor, Ying¿a quien amas en realidad? – dijo el chico mirandola a los ojos aún en la misma posición

- ¿a quien amo?... – repitió la chica palideciendo de repente y mirando fijamente al chico frente a ella, que si podía ser posible, estaba mas mojado, por la lluvia, que ella misma

- ¿estas bien? – Clow se notaba un poco preocupado, notando la violenta palidez de su mejor amiga

- no pasa nada – le dijo la chica colocando un mechón mojado de su cabello detrás de su oreja y trataba de disimular sus sentimientos – estoy bien…

- si tu lo dices…. - le dijo el Clow cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho y dirigiéndole una misteriosa sonrisa

fin flashback

en ese momento Miki volvió a la realidad, no podia creerlo….. se habia visto asi misma, pero no podia ser ella, esa chica se llamaba Ying y no conocia a ninguna de esas personas a excepción…. de Eriol, pero ella lo había visto y lo habia llamado Clow, pero por que razón; en ese momento fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Eriol, que estaba frente a ella y la miraba muy preocupado

- ¿te encuentras bien, Miki? – le preguntó Eriol a la chica, estaba preocupado, la habia visto palidecer violentamente y que su vista se nublaba – si quieres te llevo a tu casa, aún recuerdo el camino…

- ¿ahhhh? – la chica estaba algo despistada – si….. estoy bien – dijo Miki tratando de recobrarse de esa extraña vision, al ver que Eriol no se convencia del todo, le dirigió una sonrisa como si nada hubiese pasado – en serio, Eriol, no me pasó nada, solo tuve un lapsus…… eso fue todo…. No te preocupes

Eriol no parecia muy convencido de la respuesta de su amiga, pero decidió hacerle un poco de caso y dejar el tema, luego le dijo que que si queria ir a reunirse con el resto del grupo, a lo que ella dijo que sí, "todo debió ser producto de mi imaginación…. Estoy tomando demasiado té" pensaba Miki tratando de deshacerse de esas imágenes, cuando llegaron donde el resto se unieron a la conversación que mantenían ellos, bueno cuando se dice ellos, era la conversación de Mei-Ling y Koji, dado que Tomoyo y Koumi estaban en su propio universo paralelo y Sakura y Shaoran, quienes estaban tomando cada uno un jugo de cajita, por medio de un pitillo, se comunicaban por un lenguaje visual que ninguno de los demás lograba entender; Mei-Ling y Koji estaban contando cuantos dias faltaban para el inicio de las clases

- faltan dos semanas Koji – le decia la chica China a su "amigo", mientras Eriol y Miki se unian a ellos – el tiempo pasa volando…..

- ¿dos semanas, creí que teníamos mas tiempo – dijo Koji algo desubicado

- pero aun tenemos un evento la próxima semana…. – dijo Mei-Ling dirigiendole una mirada de complicidad a Miki – es tu cumpleaños amiga

- es cierto…. – dijo la chica recordando de repente la ocasión - ….. se me habia olvidado por completo

- no te preocupes Miki, aquí estamos tus amigos para recordartelo cuantas veces sea necesario – afirmó Koji con una sonrisa de suficiencia, en ese momento el resto de sus amigos volvieron a la realidad y se integraron a la conversación, Sakura queria saber de que estaban hablando

- del cumpleaños de Miki – le respondió Mei-Ling

- es cierto…… tu cumpleaños es el 23 de Agosto – corroboró Tomoyo

- a mi me parece muy gracioso…. – decia Sakura haciendo un apunte con una sonrisa - … que Eriol y Miki se lleven cinco meses exactos

- es cierto – dijo Miki algo sonrojada mientras miraba a Eriol – ¿tu naciste un 23 de Marzo, cierto?

- asi es Miki – dijo Eriol algo serio, tal vez con Miki se mostraba algo informal, pero no queria que los demás se dieran cuenta

- tu signo es Virgo, Miki y el tuyo, Eriol es Aries…. – dijo Mei-Ling de repente

- si, ya lo se – dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo - ¿Qué hay con eso, Mei-Ling? – preguntó Miki algo curiosa

- pues que los signos de fuego y de tierra son muy complementarios – dijo la chica china con tono de entendida dandose perfecta cuenta del sonrojo de su amiga – Aries es de fuego y Virgo es de tierra…..

- ¿y……..? – preguntó Koumi algo divertido, ya creia saber por donde iban los pensamientos de su amiga

- pues está comprobado que entre los chicos Aries y las chicas Virgo las relaciones suelen ser bastante fogosas y muy pasionales – decia Mei-Ling sin tanto misterio, a lo que Sakura y Shaoran abrian los ojos de par en par, la primera se estaba ahogando con algo de jugo del que estaba tomando y el otro lo botó todo por la nariz (n/a: jajajaja, a mi me pasó, pero yo estaba tomando yogurt de mora, fue en el colegio y creanme, es horrible, todas mis amigas se me quedaron mirando y la que mas se reía era Ren, y si estas leyendo esto….. no te burles, eso no fue gracioso, continuemos) , todos se quedaron viendo a estos dos y no les prestaron atención a Miki y a Eriol que estaban bastante colorados – oh, vamos, es en serio, no lo digo yo, lo dicen las revistas y los diarios…. ¿No han leido el Tokio's Asahi Shimbun o el Yomiuri Shimbun? (n/a: estos son los nombres de dos diarios en Japón, para que vean que yo investigo.. jajajajaja, continúo) – le dijo la chica a su primo, mientras le pasaba un pañuelo de papel para que se limpiara – en estas relaciones la pasión y el deseo son sus principales componentes….. aunque eso tambien depende de las personas – concluyó la chica mientras veía a su primo limpiarse la naríz y al resto de sus amigos mirarla fijamente a excepción de los dos a los que se estaba dirigiendo, Eriol estaba algo sonrojado y a Miki parecia que le fuera a dar un colapso nervioso

- creo que mejor me voy – dijo Miki rapidamente después de un incómodo silencio – nos vemos

- espérame, te acompaño Miki – dijo Sakura levantándose de un salto – tengo que hablar con Meiko

- en ese caso yo tambien voy con ustedes – les dijo Tomoyo muy animada

- ¿creen que me van a dejar sola con cuatro chicos? – dijo Mei-Ling atolondradamente – por mas que sea la envidia de todas la chicas de Japón, por estar con cuatro ejemplares tan lindos, yo digo no, así que me auto invito a ir con ustedes – les dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de Miki y la jalaba para caminar – nos vemos chicos….. no hablen demasiado de nosotras

luego de despedirse con un movimiento de la mano, las cuatro chicas se marcharon caminando la una al lado de la otra, mientras se alejaban, Shaoran hizo la pregunta del momento…

-¿Cómo cuatro chicas tan diferentes pueden ser amigas¿Por qué se ríen tanto¿Por qué Mei-Ling es tan comunicativa…..?

- creeme, Shaoran, que nadie conoce la respuesta a esos interrogantes – dijo Koji sabiamente – es uno de los misterios mas grandes de la humanidad

- estoy de acuerdo contigo, primo – coincidió Koumi

- me sumo a ustedes – les dijo Eriol, de repente se dio la vuelta, había sentido una gran presencia mágica, pero no era de ninguno de ellos, miró a los tres amigos que estaban frente a él, estos parecían extrañarse de la actitud seria del chico ingles pero ninguno pronunció palabra, finalmente desistió, tal vez solo había sido su imaginación, los cuatro chicos se miraron, se levantaron y se fueron del parque en la dirección opuesta a la de las chicas.

Eriol, sin embargo, tenía algo de razón, todo el tiempo estuvieron vigilados por un hombre que estaba fumando un cigarrillo, este era alto y joven y estaría en sus veinti tantos, poseia una mirada oscura y penetrante, los miraba a lo lejos, había estado observando a Eriol y a Miki desde que habían llegado, no podía creerlo, ni podía dejar de pensar en ella, Miki era tan bella, como antes, cuando ese no era su nombre, sino Ying-Hue (n/a: he de decir que Hue se pronuncia Hu, fonéticamente ju) la misma sonrisa encantadora….. la misma mirada que te dejaba sin aliento….. y una vez mas, estaba con él, con aquel que se metió en su camino y que hizo que todos sus planes se vinieran abajo , le robó el amor de la que seria su esposa, ella lo había despreciado frente a toda su familia, pero esta ves estaba dispuesto a que ella fuera suya de una ves por todas, ya fuera a las buenas o a las malas……….. no permitiria que estuvieran juntos una ves mas, lo iba a impedir……

Notas de la autora:

Bueno el malvado ya apareció, creo que ya deben tener una idea de quien es, lo digo en serio, esta historia va para largo…… tengo mucho material para continuarla, tengo un cuaderno con muchos apuntes para la historia….. el capitulo 5 lo subiré muy pronto, mientras tanto, sigan enviando sus reviews, estos siempre serán bienvenidos….

Lo de el yogurt, si fue verdad. Estaba en el colegio, era recreo, yo tendría unos 14 años, y mis amigas y yo estabamos contando chistes, de repente de la risa se me salió todo yogurt por la nariz, fue asqueroso y Ren riéndose a carcajadas y la monja viendonos con cara de buitre (estudiamos en un colegio de monjas)…… pero bueno, esas cosas pasan…… una anécdota para las reuniones de exalumnas…. Vergonzoso , pero divertido…..

Bueno es todo, se les quiere

Nakuru22


	6. la vieja fotografia

Capitulo 5

**La vieja fotografia**

Había pasado ya algunos días, era la mañana del 23 de agosto y Miki se encontraba en la floristería en que trabajaba, había estado ocupada de un lado para otro, pero estaba feliz, eso era lo que le gustaba hacer y además era su cumpleaños número 17. era la hora de la merienda y el ajetreo de la mañana mas el suave frescor del aire acondicionado hacia que le diera mucho sueño, estaba tomando un poco de jugo de manzana cuando el sueño por fin la venció…..

Flashback……

Era de noche en China y estaba cayendo una fuerte tormenta, estaba muy oscuro y truenos y rayos se veían por doquier. Una chica de unos 17 años corria por los pasillos de una gran casa, estaba desesperada, muy asustada, eso se notaba en sus ojos que eran de un azul muy brillante, estaba huyendo de un hombre que la perseguia, entró por una puerta y se encontró en una gran habitación, cerró fuertemente, sacó una pequeña llave dorada, la cual tenia en el extremo superior un pequeño aro y superpuesto a este una luna dorada, trató de invocar una vez más su báculo pero no sirvió de nada, era como si su magia hubiera sido sellada, y sin su magia se sentía muy indefensa, no podía usarla, al menos no en esa casa…… tenia que salir rápido de allí. De repente la puerta sonó como si trataran de deribarla……

- ¡¡¡¡¡maldita sea, abre de una vez, Ying-Hue! – el hombre estaba fuera de sus casillas

- ¡¡¡ vete de aquí! – la chica estaba apunto de llorar, pero no debía mostrarse débil, pero aún así ese hombre la asustaba - ¡¡¡¡ya te lo dije, no pienso casarme contigo, ¡¡¡¡no lo haré, ¡¡¡primero muerta, antes que casarme contigo!

- ¡¡¡me importa un bledo lo que pienses! – decía el hombre tras la puerta - ¡¡¡¡tu no estas aquí para pensar, ¡¡estas aquí para obedecerme!

- ¡¡¡déjame en paz! – la chica ya estaba enojada, eso ultimo la había enfurecido, ella no iba a obedecer ni a ese imbécil de quinta ni a nadie - ¡¡¡vete, Wu!

- ¡¡¡ábreme la puerta o la echo abajo! – decía el hombre con mucha seguridad en su voz, era obvio que la echaría abajo a pesar de que el alto y grueso armazón de las puertas era muy fuerte - ¡¡¡te lo advertí! – el hombre con un movimiento de su báculo echó abajo las dos puertas que mantenían cerrada la habitación, la chica abrió mucho los ojos, y entendió, en esa casa solo los miembros de esa familia podían realizar magia, ahora si se sentía muy indefensa. Rápidamente el hombre se acercó a la chica que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación – por mucho que trates de huir de mi, mi amada Ying, no podrás hacerlo – le decía por lo bajo mientras la chica rehuía a las caricias de él. Ella se sentía muy mal, trataba de zafarse de ese hombre que estaba prácticamente sobre ella obligándola para que lo besara pero sabia que era tarea perdida, podía el si quería guardar su báculo, el resultado sería el mismo, de todas formas era mas fuerte que ella , el hombre la atrajo hacia él, pasándole con una mano por la cintura y con la otra sostenía el brazo de la chica, que había estado a punto de darle una bofetada, se sonrió triunfante mientras la arrinconó contra la pared y la besaba, la chica estaba llorando, como pudo liberó una de sus manos y le propinó al hombre una sonora bofetada, el hombre se llevó una mano a la mejilla que estaba colorada por el reciente golpe, sin embargo la tomó con mas fuerza y la sacó de la habitación, y atravesaron el pasillo, la metió a la fuerza en otra habitación, la arrojo sobre la cama, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta fuertemente, mientras lo hacia no se daba cuenta de que la chica tomaba en sus manos una alta silla de mimbre y lo golpeaba en la espalda, el hombre quedó tendido en el suelo y ella abría la puerta y salía rápidamente de la habitación, tomaba por un pasillo a su izquierda y salia al enorme vestíbulo de la entrada….. y finalmente se dirigió hacia el exterior….. Estaba a salvo, al menos por ahora. Aún llovía fuertemente, la chica se sentía muy débil, ya que había hecho un gran esfuerzo físico para deshacerse del hombre.

Caminó durante un cuarto de hora aproximadamente, cuando se encontró frente a las puertas que señalaban los terrenos de la propiedad de los Li, la chica tocó fuertemente la gran puerta, no quería estar sola, quería estar con alguien y la primera persona en quien pensó fue en su mejor amigo, Clow; al momento de en que terminó de hacerlo un criado le abrió la puerta, al principio no la reconoció dado que llovia fuertemente y la chica estaba totalmente empapada, al darse cuenta quien era la chica, la condujo hasta la casa principal y mandó a llamar a una criada a la que le pidió que buscara rapidamente a su amo. Al poco tiempo el muchacho apareció y al ver el estado de su amiga, se la llevó consigo junto a la misma criada que los había recibido, ella la llevó a una habitación y la ayudó a colocarse una ropa seca, luego la condujo al lugar donde se encontraba su amo, que era un pequeño salón de lectura, la criada se retiró y Ying y Clow se quedaron solos…… la chica al ver a su mejor amigo de la infancia, se lanzó a los brazos de él, mientras lloraba amargamente

-¿fue Han Wu, verdad? – dijo Clow mientras acariciaba los cabellos húmedos de la chica, el no preguntó nada, ya sabia lo que había pasado, a lo que ella asentía y lloraba mucho más - ¿estas bien? – era obvio que no estaba bien, le pareció prudente preguntarlo, pero al ver que la chica no respondia intentó tranquilizarla – tranquila…. Ya pasó……

- no permitas que se acerque a mi, Clow…… - decía mientras lloraba y se refugiaba mas en los brazos del chico – ayudame….. – era una súplica

- te lo prometo…. – dijo el chico con seriedad - …. No permitiré que ese hombre te toque….. no te vas a casar con él…. Yo me encargaré de eso….

- ¿Cómo?... – preguntó la chica quedamente mientras levantaba lentamente la vista hacia los ojos del chico y se miraban fijamente…..

fin flashback

Miki se levantó algo sobresaltada, otra vez había tenido esos sueños tan extraños, la chica se quedó mirando fijamente el jugo de manzana que estaba frente a ella, no podía creerlo…. Todo el sueño había sido demasiado rápido y lo que pensaba que era peor era que aunque ella tenia la seguridad de que no conocía a esa chica que se parecía tanto a ella, podía sentir y podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica.

Luego de terminar su jornada de trabajo y algo mas animada, "después de todo solo fue un sueño" pensaba, se dirigió a su casa que quedaba a unos 20 minutos caminando, cuando llegó, dejó sus zapatos en un pequeño anaquel que estaba en el genkan y se puso otras zapatillas, al entrar a la cocina vio conversando a un par de adultos, eran su madre, Meiko y un hombre que pudo reconocer como Fujitaka Kinomoto, que al verla la saludaron

- hola hija – la saludó Meiko Ishikawa, era una mujer aún muy bella de cabellos castaños y ondulados, el mismo ondulado del cabello de Miki (n/a: ya saben, como el cabello de la madre de Sakura, Nadeshiko, lamento no haberles dicho pero Miki tiene el cabello ondulado… un error mío, lo siento), hasta los hombros y mirada cariñosa de un profundo color café, en ese momento tenia puestos una falda de color beige y una blusa de un muy bonito color azul, arriba de su atuendo, portaba un delantal que tenía por estampado unos cerditos alados - ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo, Miki?

- muy bien mamá – le dijo la chica mientras saludaba a su futuro padrastro – como está señor Kinomoto

- oh, vamos Miki, deja el formalismo – le decía el hombre – llamame Fujitaka….

- de acuerdo…. Fujitaka – decía la chica con algo de vergüenza

- ah, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Miki – decía Fujitaka, mientras le alargaba una pequeña caja envuelta en papel regalo – es de parte de Sakura, Touya y mia….. aunque Sakura nos ayudó a elegirlo….. ella es una de tus mejores amigas, después de todo…..

- muchas gracias, Fujitaka – decía la chica mientras recibia el paquete y le sonreia – bueno ….. tengo que darme prisa, esta tarde vamos a salir un rato, así que con su permiso…. – dijo la chica mientras iba rumbo a las escaleras. Al subir vió a su hermano en su habitación, estaba jugando alguno de sus juegos de video y por los gritos que salian, podía jurar que estaba jugando con Hikaru, su prima de unos 23 años, sabia que para desestresarse de su trabajo de abogada, a Hikaru le encantaba jugar videojuegos, además estaba de vacaciones de la oficina. Al dirigirse a su habitación pudo ver que su abuela estaba en el cuarto donde guardaban algunas cosas de la casa (n/a: en Colombia lo llamamos cuarto de sanalejo, o cuarto de los chécheres), en el cual se guardaban, baúles, libros, cuadros viejos y otras cosas, al abuelo no lo vio, por lo tanto estaría haciendo una siesta; entró a su habitación, allí dejó sus cosas y se dispuso a abrir el regalo de los Kinomoto, al hacerlo se llevó una grata sorpresa, habían varias cosas, había una blusa de un color verde manzana sin mangas y que tenia el cuello con corte en V, muy bonita, un libro de poesia, que había visto hacia algunos dias en una librería y que le había gustado mucho, pero como aun no le habían pagado en su trabajo no había podido comprarlo, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fueron un par de pendientes que estaban preciosos, con mucho cuidado tomó los regalos y los depositó en la cama, tomó una toalla que estaba en el armario y salió a tomar un relajante baño.

Luego de haber tomado el baño, la chica se cambió de ropa, se puso una falda blanca que le quedaba por las rodillas y que tenia algo de vuelo, se puso la blusa verde que le habían obsequiado junto con los pendientes, tomó un pequeño bolso que tenia, de color blanco, y tomó entre sus manos unas zapatillas del mismo color, estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando sintió la voz de su abuela llamándola aún desde donde estaba.

-¿si, abuela? – preguntó la chica asomandose por la puerta - ¿me llamabas?

- si, querida – dijo la señora haciendole señas a su nieta para que pasara – cierra la puerta al entrar…..

- ¿pasa algo? – Miki estaba curiosa mirando a su alrededor, por lo general su abuela no le permitía pasar a aquel cuarto

- siéntate, Miki…… tengo algo para ti – dijo la anciana al tiempo en que su nieta se sentaba frente a ella, sobre sus piernas (n/a: ya saben……. como se sientan los japoneses, sentados sobre sus propias piernas)

- ¿Qué es, abuela? – decía mientras la mujer tomaba una pequeña cajita de color azul intenso y se la entregaba - ¿Qué es esto?

- eso es tuyo……. Te pertenece, ábrelo… – dijo la mujer mientras Miki sacaba de la cajita una fina cadena que tenía por dije una llave dorada un poco mas pequeña que su dedo pulgar y que en la parte superior tenia un aro y sobre el aro una pequeña luna dorada, la chica miró el pequeño dije…… le sonaba de algo, pero no lograba recordar a que………….

- es muy bonito, abuela…. – dijo la chica encantada – de verdad es muy bonito, pero…… debiste haber gastado mucho

- oh, claro que no…. Es tuyo… es una herencia familiar – dijo la anciana sonriendole – te pertenece por derecho…… solo te pido un cosa

- ¿de que se trata, abuela? – preguntó la chica muy contenta

- siempre llévala contigo – le dijo – no importa si es a la escuela, o para salir con tus amigos solo llévala contigo…… es de buena suerte – se apresuró a decir la mujer

- claro que si – decía mientras se colocaba al cuello la cadena y luego lo miraba – no te preocupes, la llevaré siempre conmigo

- bueno….. Andando se te hará tarde para encontrarte con tus amigos – le decía la señora mientras se levantaban y cruzaban la puerta. Mientras bajaban por la escalera sintieron que el timbre de la casa sonaba y vieron a Meiko abrir la puerta, Fujitaka ya se había marchado. Al abrirla estaban siete chicos, que Miki reconoció por las voces, como sus amigos, todos traían varios paquetes de regalos y Eriol traia además un ramo de flores muy bonitas. La abuela de Miki y su madre se quedaron un poco asombradas al ver a Eriol, ya que no lo habían visto en mucho tiempo (n/a: la madre de Miki sabe quien es su hija, lo supo al nacer ella, también conoció a Eriol de niño y la abuela le contó todo sobre quien era el amigo de su hija, me he explayado demasiado…. Continúo), luego saludaron los demás. Los chicos le contaron, con mucho humor, a las tres mujeres, que habían decidido traer los regalos de cumpleaños de Miki primero para así poder acompañarla, al lado de ellos, Tomoyo grababa todo en video, no había perdido la costumbre, luego de darle la mayoria de los obsequios, Eriol le dio a Miki el ramo de flores de color blanco, eran flores de almendro, sus favoritas, que por cierto, Miki se sorprendió bastante, ella nunca le había dicho a Eriol que las flores de almendro eran sus flores favoritas, "tal vez los chicos le dijeron" pensaba ella mientras colocaba las flores en agua y se dispuso a irse acompañada de sus amigos.

Durante el camino al parque todos iban conversando animadamente a excepción de Shaoran, este se empezó a sentir incómodo, bueno, es que iba al lado de las reencarnaciones de dos de sus antepasados, que por cierto los dos se estaban riendo de un chiste que había contado Koji, de hecho, los miembros de la familia Li, la familia principal, eran descendientes directos de Clow y de Ying, eso lo supo cuando tenia unos 13 años y se había ido a Hong Kong de vacaciones de verano, entonces estuvo averiguando sobre el pasado de ellos y encontró cosas bastante interesantes…..

Flashback

Un chico de unos 13 años, de cabellos castaños y ojos de un color ámbar, entraba a un salón, cuyas paredes estaban llenas de libros. Tomó una pequeña escalerilla y tomó varios folios viejos, que lo pusieron a estornudar por unos minutos. Li Shaoran buscaba información acerca de sus antepasados, los depositó sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a examinarlos. Habían muchas cosas viejas…. Actas, documentos familiares, cartas….. pero luego vió algo que le llamó la atención….. una fotografia muy antigua, en blanco y negro en la cual se retrataban tres personas, dos adultos y un bebé y que vestían ropas de estilo occidental….. Ropas inglesas……. Luego los miró fijamente sin darse cuenta que a la habitación habían ingresado 2 jovencitas castañas de unos 19 años y lo miraban con curiosidad,…. Esos rostros le sonaban de algo….. miró al hombre de la foto, era bastante joven, no tendria mas de 25 años, a pesar de que la foto era en blanco y negro y que el hombre usaba unos anteojos redondeados, supuso que el hombre debia tener unos ojos claros, tal ves de un color gris, su cabello era muy oscuro y lo llevaba corto y su tez bastante clara, pudo darse cuenta que al cuello llevaba una cadena con un dije en forma de llave, la cual tenia un sol; la mujer era mas fácil, tendría que tener la misma edad del hombre, sus ojos eran muy claros en la fotografia, tal ves fueron verdes o azules, el cabello ondulado de color oscuro enmarcaba su fino rostro el cual tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, ella tenia también una cadena al cuello con la misma llave por dije, solo que la de ella era coronada por una luna, en sus brazos llevaba cargando un bebé que no tendría mas de 1 año de edad, este tenia el cabello muy oscuro al igual que sus padres, y unos ojos muy claros que al parecer había heredado de su madre. Shaoran miró fijamente la fotografía y le dio la vuelta, al respaldo habían escrito en caracteres chinos "para nuestro pequeño Shaoran, de tus padres que te amamos" lo cual lo sorprendió bastante…

- ¡que rayos significa esto! – exclamó algo desorientado Shaoran - ¿Quién es este?

- ¡deja el escándalo Shaoran! – le replicó Li Fenrei, una de sus 4 hermanas mayores, a lo que Li Fanren, la que había entrado con ella, asentía – algunas tratamos de concentrarnos – tenian una revista de farándula entre las manos, lo que no le hizo mucha gracia a su hermano menor, en ese momento otras dos chicas, de la misma edad de las otras, entraban al salón, Li Fuutie, una de ellas, se sentó al lado de sus hermanas, mientras la otra, Li Shiefa se dirigia al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano, y miraba atentamente la foto que este sostenía entre sus manos

- ¿Qué haces con eso, Shaoran? – le preguntó Shiefa ojeando los papeles del escritorio y mirando por encima del hombro de su hermano la antigua fotografia

- nada que te importe…. – le dijo el muchachito con voz cansina

- "para nuestro pequeño Shaoran….." – decía la chica leyendo el reverso de la fotografia- ….. vaya, si que era atractivo…. – decía la chica mientras miraba el hombre de la fotografia

- ¿a quien te refieres? – le preguntó su hermano - ¿este hombre?

- a quien mas… - le respondió con sarcasmo Shiefa – claro que él…., Li Clow era guapo

- ¡¿este es el mago Clow! – preguntó Shaoran, luego miró con mas detenimiento….. si, era él, era bastante parecido a Eriol, y tambien reconoció la llave, pero este era mas adulto, estaba sonriendo, pero no tenia esa sonrisa de suficiencia que Eriol poseia, en esa foto su sonrisa era sincera, como si el estar con esa mujer y ese niño fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en su vida, luego dirigió su mirada a la mujer, era bastante hermosa, y no sonreia solo con sus labios sino tambien con su mirada…., pero ese rostro lo había visto antes, lo había visto en una amiga suya….. lo había visto en…..

-¡¿Miki! – Shaoran estaba asombrado

- no, no se llama Miki… - dijo Shiefa sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que había dicho su hermano – era la esposa de Clow…¿Cómo es que era su nombre….? – pensaba la joven

- Ying-Hue…. – susurró Shaoran – entonces,…. Este niño….. ¿Quién es? – preguntó

- me parece, Shaoran, que es bastante obvio – Shiefa no podía creer la ignorancia de su hermano – que te pasa hermanito…. Tienes que aprender sobre la historia de la familia…. Mira que serás el jefe del clan cuando cumplas los 20 años, que diría mamá si se entera de lo despistado que eres….

- diria que aun no está preparado para asumir la jefatura del clan Li – dijo una mujer que acababa de ingresar a la estancia, que tenia un porte majestuoso, aunque algo seria, tenia unos ojos oscuros que contrastaba con su cabello negro el cual recogia en un elegante moño; Shaoran y Shiefa quedaron frios y volvieron lentamente la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la mujer, esa era su madre, Li Yelan

- hola mamá – saludaron todos sus hijos

- ¿que miras, Shaoran? – le preguntó Yelan al observar la fotografia en las manos del muchacho, su hijo se levantó de la silla y se acerco a su madre y le mostró la foto, la mujer la miró fijamente – ellos son Li Clow Reed y su esposa Li Ying-Hue – luego miró al bebé que la joven sostenia en sus brazos – ese es su hijo, Li Shaoran – el chico abrio los ojos al máximo

-¿Li Shaoran, ¿Cómo yo? – preguntó Shaoran algo desubicado mirando la fotografia

- de hecho, hijo, decidimos darte tu nombre en honor a él, ya sabes que es costumbre en la familia que los nombres que se coloquen hagan honor a un antepasado de la familia – le explicó Yelan mientras miraba con nostalgia la foto, lo que suavizó un poco su rostro

- ¿pasa algo, mamá? – preguntó Shaoran

- nada…. Es solo que…. Es triste saber que todo termina…..solo míralos – le dijo a su hijo menor – son felices, sin saber que les deparaba el futuro……. Sin saber que ella no vería crecer a su hijo

-¿que le pasó? – preguntó el chico algo atemorizado, creia saber la respuesta

- ella murió un mes después de haber tomado esta fotografia….. la asesinaron… no tuvieron piedad con ella…. La asesinaron a ella y al hijo que esperaba….

- ¿ella estaba……?

- ella estaba embarazada….. ella y Clow iban a tener otro hijo – Yelan miraba detenidamente a su hijo - …. Ellos se amaban, Shaoran…… después de la muerte de ella, todo terminó para él…… - le dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hijo

fin flashback

Shaoran, volvió a la realidad, y cayó en cuenta que no estaba solo y que se había quedado en silencio, ya habían llegado a un café muy bonito y él aun estaba de pie, los demás se lo quedaron viendo extrañados, ya ellos estaban sentados, sobre todo Sakura….. El chico fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la chica que estaba a su lado

- ¿te pasa algo, Shaoran? – le preguntó Miki – no te veo muy en este mundo – le dijo mientras sonreia

- estoy bien….. – le dijo rapidamente, mientras tomaba asiento – y…… que te regaló tu familia – le dijo para salir del paso

- bastantes cosas…. – dijo la chica – pero lo que mas me gustó fue el regalo de la abuela

- ¿Qué te regaló? – le preguntó cortésmente Eriol

- esto…. – la chica se llevó las manos a la nuca y les enseñó a sus amigos la cadenita con la pequeña llave, los 7 chicos supieron enseguida lo que era aquella llave, era el báculo de la Luna, el mismo que usó hará tiempo atras, Sheng Ying-Hue, luego Li Ying-Hue, los chicos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad - ¿es bonita, verdad?

- es muy bonita – le dijo Shaoran dirigiendole una sonrisa algo triste, el nunca le había comentado a nadie sobre la foto que había conseguido en su casa en Hong Kong y que aun conservaba con él, ni sobre lo que su madre le había contado luego……. En el fondo le dolia un poco al ver a su amiga tan feliz y saber que ella, en su vida anterior, había muerto estando embarazada……. Sin embargo Miki se lo quedó mirando fijamente, no le convenció del todo la actitud del novio de su "hermana", pero lo dejó pasar.

Miki tomó entre sus manos su vaso de limonada y desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraban Koji y Eriol, que estaban riéndose del sonrojo de Shaoran, cuando Sakura, que había visto la cara de él, la había tomado entre sus manos y estaba examinándola. Miki observó detenidamente a Eriol, desde que lo había vuelto a ver no había podido quitárselo de la mente….. era tan guapo, tan caballeroso, tan educado, tan encantador, tan….. no tenia palabras para expresar lo mucho que le había atraido, desde ese dia, que lo tuvo frente a ella, sentía que el corazón le explotaría de la dicha al tenerlo a su lado una ves mas; no podía negar que Eriol le había gustado desde que era una niña, pero ella creia que era solo eso, un amor infantil y que una ves el estuviera lejos, ella lo olvidaria, pero no había ocurrido así, cada día que pasaba sentía que una parte de su alma se lamentaba al no tenerlo cerca, "te dio bastante duro" le había dicho Hikaru una tarde de otoño cuando tenia 15 años y había tenido una crisis de llanto, "todas en nuestros dias somos tan sensibles" ella había estado toda la tarde mirando la fotografia que se había tomado con sus compañeros de sexto grado de la escuela primaria Tomoeda, allí estaba él, sonriendo como todos los demás a la cámara, "vamos, Miki, sabes que el primer amor uno nunca lo olvida", si, esas palabras se las había dicho su prima esa misma tarde, y esas mismas palabras las había usado ella mismo el día de su reencuentro con Eriol, para referirse a la relación que había existido entre los padres de ella; pero ahora 5 años después volvia a estar frente a él, y para serse sincera ella misma, ese sentimiento no había muerto, sino que ahora parecía incrementarse con mucha mas fuerza, aunque ella tenia sus dudas, el pudo haber cambiado, a decir verdad todos ellos habían cambiado algo, ya no eran niños, eran adolescentes próximos a convertirse en adultos y por regla general tienes que cambiar. Miki volvió la mirada de Eriol, estaba demasiado sonrojada, perdió su mirada en el vacío, no podía creerlo, estaba enamorada.


End file.
